COMPLICACIONES
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Un buen día Adrien y Marinette despiertan encontrando un gran cambio en su vida que no saben como complicara su actividad como súper héroes ¿Podrán sobrevivir a la maldición que rodea los miraculous de la buena y mala suerte? Portada actual (ilustración y edición): SamDV en devianart. Portada anterior por @LadyDoptera con arte de Wishkoi
1. TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA

—Esto es precioso —Las manos del varón acariciaron el sutil bordado sobre la tela, disfrutando de su textura.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—¡Es magnifico! Cada día te superas más —El joven modelo posó su mano en el hombro de la azabache que sintió sus piernas flaquear.

—Oh Adrien, me haces tan feliz.

—Desearía ser modelo exclusivo de cualquier cosa que confecciones con tus bellas manos

—Pero tu padre...

—No te preocupes por mi padre, ya lo hemos discutido y estamos de acuerdo. Tú debes tomar las riendas de Gabriel.

—Cielos, yo de verdad no podría —Marinette bajó la mirada instintivamente, esperando que el rubio frente a ella siguiera la conversación.

—Ya es hora de levantarse cariño —La voz emitida por su compañero era una voz suave, que no le pertenecía. Por un momento juró que había escuchado la voz de su madre.

—Espera, ¿qué dices? —Adrien la observaba con una cordial sonrisa, inmutable —¿estás bien?

Lo vio absorber todo el aire a su alrededor, como si estuviera preparándose para decir algo. Marinette se olvidó en ese momento de la extraña oración que había escuchado segundos antes, clavando su mirada en los orbes verdes. Estaba deseosa de saber lo que el joven modelo estaba por decir.

Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo se le hizo eterno, descolocándola por completo cuando de los labios del contrario se emitió una estridente música, seguida de un gutural grito de Jaggued Stone.

Abrió los ojos, llenándose de vértigo mientras caía al frío suelo con las cobijas enredadas entre sus piernas.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar la suave penumbra que en ese momento gobernaba la habitación rosada, gracias a las gruesas cortinas que decoraban las ventanas. Tarareó la primera estrofa de la canción, abrazando entre sus manos las frazadas que depositó en su cama antes de apagar la alarma de su celular.

—En definitiva, esta es la mejor alarma de todas —No podía evitar sentirse victoriosa, había logrado levantarse a las nueve de la mañana un sábado cualquiera.

Golpeó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, completamente agradecida de que nadie pudiera ver la sonrisa bobalicona que había tenido durante su sueño.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Alguien debería estar con ella en su habitación.

—¿Tikki? —Buscó con la mirada a su pequeña amiga, alarmándose más a cada segundo que pasaba —¿Tikki?

Al no encontrarla en el nivel del tapanco prendió las luces y se giró para buscarla en el piso inferior, buscando al pequeño ser rojo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de encontrar a Tikki observó a un pequeño gatito negro que estaba tirado de cabeza y aplastando sus orejitas con sus pequeñas manos.

—P-pero ¿¡quién eres tú!? —Preguntó la de ojos color cielo mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras para acercarse a la criatura.

El gato negro abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes, posándolos en ella.

—¡Waaa! ¡Tú no eres mi humano! —El pequeño ser se alejó de los delgados dedos de la fémina con cierto recelo. No tardó en mostrarle la lengua, procurando estar fuera de su alcance.

—Marinette, ¿que sucede ahí arriba? —La voz dulce, pero autoritaria de la señora Cheng se dejó oír en el piso inferior.

—¡Nada mamá! ¡Solo tuve una pesadilla! —Gritó la chica que mantenía su mirada fija en los orbes verdes del gato volador.

Era un poco más grande que Tikki, hablaba y flotaba. No tardó en reconocerlo como un kwami, pero no era su kwami.

Era un gato, uno negro.

—¿Me puedes decir quién eres tú?

—A mí ni me veas, yo acabo de despertar... ¡Quiero queso! —El estómago del minino gruño tras pedir su alimento y olvidando que la chica era una total extraña se dejó caer sobre sus manos.

—¿Queso? —El cambio de humor del pequeño ser solo podía confundir más a la chica.

—Sí, niña. Queso. Tikki come galletas, yo como queso.

—T-te traeré queso —Marinette lo recostó en el diván de su habitación, a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuestas de otro modo.

Bajó al piso inferior de su hogar y se escabulló hasta la cocina donde tomó una gran porción de queso. Tuvo que actuar rápido, no quería que su madre la viera aun en pijama y la regañaría al momento.

A penas puso un pie en su habitación y fue atacada por el pequeño gato, que se abalanzó contra el plato que llevaba entre sus manos.

—¡Camembert! —Sin saber muy bien qué hacer empezó a caminar a paso lento para no incomodar al felino.

—Mencionaste a Tikki cuando pediste tu comida. ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

—Mmm... Desde hace mucho, supongo. Ya sabes, ella es la buena suerte y yo la mala —El gatito no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la azabache.

—¿Mala suerte? ¿Y qué haces aquí? Kwami de Chat.

—Niña lista, soy Plagg —Cuando se presentó posó sus orbes verdes en Marinette.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —El pequeño ser se encogió de hombros antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda al terminar de comer.

—Nyaa~.

Marinette entendió algo en ese momento, Plagg no sería de gran ayuda para entender lo que recién estaba empezando.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. EN OTRA PARTE DE PARÍS

Una alarma se dejó escuchar en la enorme habitación, permitiendo que Adrien Agreste despertará. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara por el inminente buen día que tendría a continuación.

No tenía actividades impuestas para ese día y su padre, junto con la mirada protectora de Natalie saldrían de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, dejándolo prácticamente solo ese fin de semana; por lo cual su meta impuesta era actuar como un adolescente normal.

En el momento en el que se enteró de sus días libres decidió que desayunaría cereal frente al televisor hasta las doce del día, después se alistaría para salir con Nino, el cual le había prometido ¨instruirlo en el mundo de la música como era debido¨ y pasar a una tienda de comics que frecuentaban para ver qué tenían de nuevo.

Por otro lado, estaba decidido a comer comida rápida sin preocuparse de la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre, el cual no tenía porque enterarse de su buena alimentación en esos días.

Sin pensarlo mucho entró a su baño personal para lavarse la cara y acto seguido caminar perezosamente hasta la cocina por su desayuno. Su humor era tal que no lo pensó dos veces antes de poner una doble ración del queso preferido de su kwami. Él también debía disfrutar ese fin de semana.

Regresó a su habitación mientras tarareaba una canción de Jagued Stone y no pudo evitar pensar lo lejana que le resultaba la cocina, entró para poner la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro que descansaba entre el sillón y la gran pantalla plana, sintonizando el canal de caricaturas.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y llenó su tazón de cereal, listo para esperar a su compañero.

—Plagg, despierta ya.

Habló tranquilamente, le parecía extraño que el gato no hubiera despertado al llegarle el olor de su alimento. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando Adrien intentó de nueva cuenta hablarle al ser negro.

—Plagg despierta. Están sacando tu caricatura favorita —Nuevamente silencio.

Todo aquello le resultaba muy raro al modelo que de mala gana se levantó para buscarlo en los lugares que eran preferidos del gato. Lo buscó en un hueco de la librería donde le gustaba dormir, el cajón del escritorio que usaba cuando quería estar solo, el cesto de basura donde solía ponerse a comer… sin éxito alguno.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, exhausto. Apenas había sentido la textura de la cama contra su espalda cuando un gritó agudo lo hizo saltar, girándose bruscamente al no reconocer aquella voz. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a un ser rojizo de ojos azules que se sobaba la cabeza por el impacto.

—¡Tú no eres Plagg! —Atinó a decir dado el asombro.

La mirada de la catarina no era distinta a la del chico, que con una acción más propia de su portadora levitó a la altura del rostro del chico para ponerse a flotar en círculos mientras hablaba consigo misma.

—Esto no debería estar sucediendo, aun no. Es muy pronto ¿No es muy pronto? Ella aún no está lista —Una frase tras otra era emitida por la kwami, con gran frenesí.

El de ojos verdes no quería interrumpir la charla unilateral de su invitada, pero no se estaba enterando de nada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde está Plagg?

La catarina se detuvo en seco para girar su rostro hacia el chico, parpadeando un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Chat Noir... Tenemos un problema.

—¿Y cuál podría ser ese? Pequeña kwami.

—¡Ups! Soy Tikki, el kwami de Ladybug —Dijo serena la pequeña rojiza mientras saludaba con su pequeña mano derecha.

—Yo soy... Adrien, el portador de Plagg —El chico le regalo una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para que la pequeña se posara en ella.

—Mucho gusto Adrien.

Tikki correspondió la sonrisa mientras reía internamente, no podía decirle al chico que sabía perfectamente quién era, después de todo su portadora tenía miles de fotografías suyas en su recámara.

—Perdón, pero... ¿tendrás galletas? Empiezo a tener un poco de hambre —Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco más al caer en cuenta de sus malos modales.

—De hecho, tengo algunas —La catarina volvió a flotar cuando Adrien se dirigió a su escritorio, dejando ver una bolsa de papel de la panadería Dupain —Tienes suerte, ayer pase al mejor establecimiento de todo París por estas delicias.

La pequeña volvió a reír, sentándose después junto a la bandeja de comida del chico. Tomó una de las galletas que se le habían ofrecido, reconociendo las galletas que Marinette había preparado el día anterior.

Por su parte, Adrien tomó el cartón de leche para verterla en su tazón de cereal y disponerse a comer con la contraria.

—Así que... ¿Ladybug?

—Sí, ella debe estar con Plagg en estos momentos.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —La kwami suspiro, planteándose cuál sería la mejor manera de explicar la situación al de ojos verdes.

—Creo que es preciso presentarte a alguien muy importante, él sabrá explicar mejor que yo esta situación.

—¿Él?

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	3. MAESTRO FU

Adrien se arregló para salir a la calle y listo para caminar a ciegas, siguiendo las indicaciones que la pequeña kwami le indicaba desde su chaqueta blanca.

Era una situación extraña. Lo cual era mucho decir al recordar que era un súper héroe y que se enfrentaba a personas con razones y trajes más raros que el anterior villano en turno.

—¿Por qué no me puedes decir a dónde nos dirigimos? —Preguntó por lo bajo para que nadie que no fuera la kwami lo escuchara.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, aquí da vuelta a la derecha —Las indicaciones lo llevaron rápidamente al Barrio Chino, donde la pequeña rojiza le pidió entrar a un establecimiento de masajes.

El chico tocó un par de veces la puerta y una voz masculina se dejó escuchar del otro lado.

—Adelante.

Adrien asomó su cabeza para encontrarse con un señor de baja estatura que vestía con una camisa hawaiana y que se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas.

—Bienvenido Chat Noir.

Escuchar su identidad secreta de los labios de aquel hombre le produjo una sensación desagradable, a Ladybug no le iba gustar que un desconocido conociera su identidad. En ese momento sintió a la pequeña kwami removerse entre su ropa y recordó que su presencia en ese lugar no era una casualidad.

—Nos conocemos? —Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. El hombre le sonrió.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Marinette realizando algunas compras que sus padres necesitaban para el establecimiento, un par de compras rápidas de algunas frutas que se les habían acabado y que necesitaban con urgencia.

En un principio penso en negarse, necesitaba ir donde el maestro Fu y preguntar sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando bajo a la panadería y vio a sus padres de un lado a otro por una entrega especial supo que no lograría negarse.

Mientras caminaba podía escuchar el ronroneo del gato negro que viajaba en su bolsa, por alguna razón no le era difícil imaginar al kwami durmiendo tranquilamente, más al recordar todo el queso que se había comido, junto con un panecillo de queso que era parte de su desayuno y que el minino no había tardado en apropiarse.

 _Los gatos solo causan problemas_.

Con las compras hechas, la de ojos color cielo no tardo en regresar a su casa, donde su padre le pidió ayuda en lavar y cortar las frutas para la tartas que tenía que entregar.

De nueva cuenta no pudo negarse, realizó la actividad rápidamente dada la costumbre y cuando pensó que podía dirigirse al establecimiento del maestro Fu su querida madre le pidió ayuda con la caja registradora.

Las actividades en la panadería no solían ser una parte constante en la agenda de Marinette, pero había días en los que sus padres necesitaban un poco de ayuda extra.

Se mantuvo al frente del establecimiento, intentado que no se notará el nerviosismo que la invadía. Estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de un pequeño ser en su bolso, pero no al gato que debía pertenecerle a su compañero de batallas.

Sólo esperaba que Tikki se encontrara bien.

Atendió amablemente a un par de clientes antes de que la campana de la puerta sonara una vez mas. Ese era un día movido.

—Muchas gracias por su compra, por favor vuelva pronto —Mientras terminaba de despachar a sus clientes dirigió su vista a la persona que acababa de entrar —Bienve... ¡Adrien! —La dulce voz de la chica había cambiado a un grito dada la impresión de ver al chico de sus sueños frente a ella.

—Hola Marinette, que bueno verte —El rubio le regalo una sonrisa que hizo temblar las rodillas de la chica.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? No es que no puedas estar aquí, tu puedes estar en donde tu quieras porque eres el chico mas asombroso de todos los tiempos. No es que yo crea que seas asombroso, lo cual no significa que no lo seas, solo quiero decir que me sorprende que estés aquí, en mi casa, ¡creoqueesteeselmejordíademivida! —Tras la mirada confusa del modelo, Marinette se golpeo la cabeza, bajo la vista y tras respirar profundamente atino a decir —¿Q-qué necesitas el día de hoy?

Una mirada dulce se poso en el rostro del modelo, no solía entender mucho de lo que la chica le decía pero no podia negar que le parecía divertido, incluso lindo.

—Quiero una docena de galletas de chocolate, por favor Marinette.

Escucharlo decir su nombre era un sueño hecho realidad para la azabache, la cual seapresuro a tomar una bolsa de papel para darle al rubio lo que había pedido, estaba tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de romper la bolsa de papel en mas de una ocasión.

—A-aquí tienes.

El rubio pago su compra con el dinero justo y tras agradecerle a la de ojos color cielo se retiró sin darse cuenta de que la chica lo veía alejarsesin apartar su vista de él.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda cariño —La voz de su madre la sacó de su letargo, atinó a poner el dinero del rubio en la caja registradora tras la mirada curiosa de su madre y apresuró sus pasos a su habitación.

Al encontrarse sola una risa burlona se dejo escuchar desde su bolso,el gatito negro salió de su escondite para dirigirse ala azabache.

—Tu puedes estar donde quieras porque eres el chico mas asombroso de todos los tiempos —El rostro de Marinette se tiño de rojo —Eres una humana peculiar.

—Muy gracioso gatito, ahora vuelve al bolso que tenemos cosas que hacer —El kwami resopló antes de volver a su escondite.

Marinette salió de su hogar prometiendo que regresaría pronto, dirigió sus pasos al b

Barrio Chino y tocó la puerta del establecimiento de masajes.

—Adelante.

—Buenas tardes maestro —El hombre sonrió al ver a la muchacha.

—Ladybug, que gusto verte de nuevo —La chica entró con pasos seguros para sentarse sobre sus piernas frente al hombre debolayera hawaiiana.

—Creo que ha ocurrido algo muy grave.

—Entiendo, Chat Noir a venido a verme por tu misma inquietud.

—¿Chat Noir? —El kwami negro salió del bolso para saludar al hombre.

—Que gusto verte Plagg, ¿cómo te trata tu portador? —El maestro Fu le tendió un pedazo de queso.

—¡Hola Fu! Es un buen muchacho, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Chat Noir vino en su identidad secreta —Le comentó a la azabache —Entenderás que no puede transformarse si su kwami esta contigo.

—¿Tikki esta..?

—Tranquila, Tikki esta con Chat Noir. Y por lo que dice esta siendo bien cuidada por

él, parece ser lo mismo con Plagg —El gatito negro movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Marinette le había dado queso hasta saciarse.

—¿Esto es normal entonces? —La azabache no pudo evitar preguntarlo en voz alta —Que nuestros kwamis estén con el otro, quiero decir.

—Más o menos —Contesto tranquilamente el maestro. —Como ya sabes, elmiraculous de la buena y mala suerte mantienenun frágil equilibrio, amboskwamis al igual que sus portadores comparten una gran afinidad, esta les permite enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad y salir victoriosos.Al ser objetos ancestrales existen mil leyendas detrás de ellos, más antigua canta lo siguiente: _Cuandolos corazonesesten cegadosantelasmáscaras el cambio será inevitable y con ella la inestabilidad surgirá. Solo el abrir los ojos hará que el orden gobierne sobre el caos, pero de no ser así el final marcado estará._

—¿Qué significa? ¿A qué se refiere con final?

—Significa que tienen trabajo que hacer Ladybug, esto es todo lo que puedo decirte, tendrás que resolverlo con tu compañero —La mirada aterrada de Marinette era clara —Confió en ustedes para solucionarlo, tengan fe en ustedes mismos.

La chica salió de la tienda tras agradecer al hombre sus palabras a pesar de encontrarse ahora con mas preguntas que respuestas.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	4. LORDBUG

Adrien salió del local de masajes, hizo una pequeña visita a la panadería Dupain y regresó a su casa, ahí donde nadie podía escucharlo hablar con su pequeña compañera.

—No hay moros en la costa, Tikki.

—Menos mal, ya me estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda escondida ahí.

—Lo lamento, imagino que debe ser mas cómodo el trayecto con Ladybug —Adrien no evitó rascar su cabeza como solía hacer cuando se sentía incómodo.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Ladybug suele esconderme en su bolso... ahí hay más espacio.

El rubio intentó imaginarlo, su lady utilizaba un bolso. Un dato completamente inservible, pero era algo que desconocía por completo de la chica que lo tenía enamorado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ella es fantástica —Un suspiro enamorado se le escapó al joven modelo que se sentaba en el sillón negro.

—¿Ladybug? ¿Por usar un bolso? —Una pequeña risa acompañó el comentario de Tikki. El color se le subió al rostro del chico.

—Sí, b-bueno... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Tikki?

Para la kwami no pasó desapercibido su intento de zanjar el tema, pero decidió no torturar al muchacho. Suspirando ligerente antes de contestar.

—Me encantaría decírtelo Adrien pero como el guardián te dijo, es algo que debes solucionar junto con Ma... Ladybug.

—Pero ¿cómo voy a hablar de esto con ella si no sé quién es? No tengo modo de contactarla, ¿y qué vamos a hacer cuando aparezca un akuma? Sin Plagg no podré transformarme en Chat Noir y ella en Ladybug.

El joven modelo descanso su cabeza sobre sus manos, Tikki volvió a reír levemente. Le divertía lo mucho que parecía compartir el rubio con su portadora.

—No podrás transformarte en Chat Noir, pero eso no significa que no puedas transformarte —Adrien volteo a ver a la pequeña rojiza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En su momento tendrás que decir Tikki, transfórmame y las habilidades de Ladybug serán tuyas.

—¿Eso significa que voy a tener que dar piruetas con un yo-yo?

—Es parte del disfraz, Adrien.

Intentó imaginar el traje de Ladybug como propio, intuyó que no debería ser muy diferente a ir por las calles enfundado en el traje negro.

El teléfono celular del rubio emitió un par de pitidos, alarma producida para indicar la llegada de un mensaje. Leyó el contenido del mensaje antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Cielos, lo había olvidado —Su espalda colapsó contra el respaldo del sillón.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó curiosa la catarina.

—Hoy tenía pensado salir con mi amigo Nino y lo olvide por completo, creo que debo cancelarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Tikki no pudo evitar sonar un poco contrariada, era consciente de las actividades constantes del chico y ¿cómo no serlo? Después de todo Marinette iba registrando cualquier actividad nueva impuesta al chico y ahora que sabia que él era Chat Noir se sentía impresionada de que su portadora no lo hubiera descubierto por error.

—Debería de intentar contactar a Ladybug y buscar el modo de arreglar todo esto. ¿No crees? Ladybug siempre esta diciendo que primero están nuestras responsabilidades, creo que es un buen momento para mostrarle que sé tomarme las cosas en serio.

—Adrien, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, Ladybug sabe que puede contar contigo y que cuando te necesite estarás ahí para ella. Ahora preparate, de seguro Nino esta esperando tu respuesta.

El joven modelo agradeció con su mirada a la catarina para después contactarse con su gran amigo. Tenían una serie de actividades planeadas para ese día y ni un cambio de kwami y una profecía extraña se lo impediría.

Más tarde tendría tiempo de buscar una solución; con ayuda de Tikki parecía ser una misión sumamente mas sencilla que la que podría ser con Plagg que solía pensar solo en comer queso.

Realmente esperaba que Ladybug encontrará el modo de convivir con él, podía ser difícil. Más tomando en cuenta la situación y la diferencia palpable entre ambos kwamis. Tikki había tenido como prioridad ayudarlo a entender la situación y lo había llevado con el guardián de los miraculous, a quien según habia entendido Adrien, Ladybug ya conocía de hace poco tiempo atrás.

Él ni siquiera sabia de su presencia y las veces que Plagg había intentado servir de guía se había limitado a decirle que hacer de una forma muy rudimentaria o hacer un comentario ligeramente positivo al aire cuando había tenido que seguir su camino. Aún así, no todo era malo con Plagg, sabia que se preocupaba por él y para Adrien era algo sumamente importante; la vida que había llevado hasta el momento le había dejado en claro la importancia de las personas a su alrededor más que las cosas materiales.

Un nuevo par de pitidos fueron emitidos nuevamente por el celular del rubio, un nuevo mensaje de Nino fue mostrado en la pantalla "estoy afuera xD". Adrien sonrió antes de levantarse.

—Es hora de irnos Tikki —Con cierta resignación la rojiza se escondió nuevamente en la chaqueta blanca, serían unos días difíciles para ella.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

En estos días no he podido usar una computadora, asi quee disculpo por los comentarios que no he contestado en esta y otras historias.

alguien me preguntó si estaba resubiendo esta historia. la respuesta es: si.

estoy arreglando a la medida de lo posible errores ortográficos (no saben cuánto odie arreglar el capitulo anterior) y agregare algunas cosas que en su momento apunté para esga historia pero que al final olvide agregar.


	5. CHAT NOIR

Marinette salió del Barrio Chino para caminar a paso lento hasta su hogar, volviéndose presa de sus pensamientos. Tendría que encontrar el modo de contactar con su compañero sin siquiera conocerlo y eso pensando que no hubiera ningún problema akuma.

Esto sin mencionar lo mucho que le aterraba la idea de que su madre notará la presencia de Plagg, pues este había buscado más queso y pasado a un lado de la mujer sin importarle su presencia. Era demasiado para una chica de catorce años.

Ya en casa se sentó frente a su escritorio, esperó unos segundos a que el gato negro saliera de su bolso, con nulo éxito.

—¿Plagg? —Abrió el bolso para encontrarse con el gato negro dormido.

Plagg estaba tendido de lado, ronroneando quedamente. Se veía tan adorable que Marinette no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Se quitó el bolso de encima con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo y después tomó su libreta dispuesta a diseñar, necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Actividad que la puso más tensa. Había pasado media hora donde solo había conseguido realizar un par de garabatos sin sentido. Entonces algo golpeó su pierna.

Consternada dirigió su mirada a la parte baja del escritorio, encontrándose con que las bolas de estambre que solía tener en la canasta estaban moviéndose y algunas ya rodando por el suelo.

—Me gustas, tienes cosas divertidas —Dijo Plagg al tiempo que abrazaba la bola de estambre más grande, esta se equiparaba fácilmente a la cabeza de la chica.

—¿Chat Noir no tiene cosas divertidas? —Ver al gato tan divertido no hacía más que enternecer a la azabache.

—Bueno, tiene muchas cosas. Supongo que para los humanos deben ser divertidas... pero nada como esto —La de ojos color cielo levantó cuidadosamente la bola de estambre violeta con la que jugaba el gato para verlo mas de cerca

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto! Es grande, redonda y muy suavecita —Marinette dejó salir un suspiro.

—Supongo que puedes quedártela —Desearía no deshacerse de toda esa lana, pero ¿cómo quitársela al pequeño gato?

Los ojos de Plagg se abrieron de par en par al escuchar sus palabras y con más emoción de la que Marinette hubiese esperado, conntestó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Aún cuándo regrese con mi humano?

—Sí claro, se la puedo dar a Chat Noir cuando todo esto acabe —El gato de ojos verdes soltó la bola de estambre para dirigirse a la mejilla de la chica y restregarse una y otra vez contra ella

—Eres una humana buena —Una suave risita salió de los labios de la azabache.

—Plagg, tengo un nombre.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿sabes lo molesto que puede ser mi humano? Cuando regrese con él no va a dejar de preguntarme cosas sobre ti y ya lo veo suspirando tu nombre en cada rincón de su hogar como el tonto enamorado que es —Marinette enrojeció.

—Él no haría algo así, ¿o sí?

—¡Sí! Así como tu cuando prendiste tu computador o te pusiste a ver las fotografías de ese chico rubio. ¿Todos los humanos son así? Me dan nauseas.

La bola de estambre se escapó de las manos de Marinette, Plagg se dirigió a ella y volvió a posarse sobre ella, ignorando por completo la mirada perdida de la azabache ante el comentario anterior.

¿Cómo debía tomárselo? Realmente pensó que el coqueteo empedernido de Chat Noir no era más que un juego, parte de la arrebatadora personalidad del chico. Pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada. O eso le hacia pensar la imagen en su cabeza de un joven rubio suspirando el nombre de su alter ego.

—Plagg... ¿tu has estado siempre al igual que Tikki?

—Claro, somos un equipo después de todo.

—¿Y cómo ha sido la relación de sus antiguos portadores?

Plagg dejó de jugar con la bola de estambre, sentándose sobe ella para dirigir su vista una vez más a la azabache.

—Las relaciones de los portadores ha sido distinta cada vez, algunos buenos amigos desde la infancia, otros nunca se conocieron hasta que habían pasado un buen tiempo con los prodigios, hubo quienes eran parte de bandos distintos pero al final las cosas siempre tenían el mismo fin.

—¿Y cuál era ese fin?

—El conocimiento de sus identidades —La mirada que el gatito le brindaba le hacía creer a Marinette que no le estaba contando toda la historia

—¿Y esto es dado a la leyenda que menciono el Maestro Fu?

—Algunas veces, sí. Otras fue de mutuo acuerdo y en otras la revelación se dio por un descuido.

—Pero... ¿no se supone que nadie debería de saber nuestras identidades?

—No. Pero desde un principio su identidad la sabe el guardián de los miraculous, también nosotros los kwamis, por supuesto. Si quieres mi opinión, es un secreto mal guardado.

—¿Entonces tendremos que descubrir la identidad del otro?

—Y aceptar al otro sin importar quién sea.

—Y para volver todo a la normalidad ¿no podemos solo quitarnos la transformación frente al otro?

—Cuando el orden estaba en equilibrio sí. Ahora los miraculous evitaran la des-transformación cuando estén juntos, incluso el tiempo después de usar sus poderes aumentará, pero te recomiendo no hacerlo, esto solo nos lastimará a Tikki y a mí... supongo que es todo lo que debes saber hasta ahora.

—Gracias por la ayuda Plagg.

—No agradezcas, para como es mi humano de seguro no se le ha ocurrido preguntar nada de esto a Tikki, así que, si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad dependemos de los empujoncitos que pueda darte y tu habilidad para hacer las preguntas correctas —Plagg dejó salir un no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Cansado gatito? Pero si te quedaste dormido dentro de mi bolso.

—Sí, dormí muy bien, pero podría dormir un poco más.

Y sin decir otra cosa el gato negro se acurrucó a un lado de la bola de estambre sin importarle el hecho de encontrarse a la mitad de aquella rosada habitación.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y votar.

¿Ya vieron? Cambié la portada. :D


	6. EL ENCUENTRO

Dieron las ocho de la noche, Adrien regresó a su casa tras una divertida tarde con Nino, sintiéndose agradecido con la pequeña catarina que le había insistido en no desaprovechar sus planes a pesar de los inconvenientes.

Se preparó para cenar solo, como era su costumbre, Natalie apareció para darle las buenas noches al terminar sus ocupaciones y Adrien agradeció a la nada la comida que el chef personal de la familia le había preparado.

Todo para regresar a su habitación, donde podía hablar con libertad con Tikki.

Se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón blanco de diseño moderno, prendió el televisor de pantalla plana y observó por el rabillo del ojo a la pequeña rojiza que se sentaba a su lado.

Revisó las noticias, para asegurarse de que no existía una alerta akuma de último minuto, pero todo estaba tranquilo.

Se dedicó entonces a revisar los demás canales, esperando encontrar algo interesante con lo cual terminar su día.

—Adrien —El joven modelo dirigió su vista a la kwami.

—¿Qué sucede Tikki? —La catarina se encontraba pegada al ventanal, ¿en qué momento se alejó de su lado?

Se acercó a ella, buscando lo que en ese momento llamaba su atención, fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una figura obscura, claramente femenina y que se encontraba saltando de techo a techo con ayuda de un bastón metálico, dirigiéndose a la torre Eiffel.

—Creo que te esta esperando.

—Tikki —nombró a su compañera con cierta miedo en su voz —Transformame.

La catarina fue absorbida por el anillo plateado y una luz rojiza rodeo el cuerpo del rubio, el cual vestía ahora un traje rojo con puntos negros de una tela extraña que estaba sumamente adherida a su cuerpo.

Antes de salir buscó su reflejo en el espejo más próximo, provocando que se planteará si realmente quería salir de su habitación. Su aspecto no había cambiado, cualquiera podría reconocerlo.

Suspiro hondo y se preparó para salir, imtentando no pensar en ello, seguramente le pasaba lo mismo a Ladybug y por lo que sabía nadie conocía su identidad así que, ¿qué había que temer?

Encontró el yo-yo atado a su cintura y una carcajada se le escapó, no podía evitar pensar en lo femenino que le resultaba la ubicación de su arma. Abrió la ventana y tras dar otro suspiro lanzó su arma, esta se sujetó a un poste cercano.

Dio un pequeño tirón y el hilo empezó a regresar a su estado original, jalándolo en el proceso y llevándolo así a un punto cercano del poste, donde deshizo el agarre de su yo-yo para saltar al techo maspróximo.

Imaginó que podría aterrizar con su usual maestría, pero no fue así; pues terminó revolcándose en el lugar... sin duda le era mas fácil maniobrar con su bastón.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, su lady lo necesitaba. Se apresuró a repetir la maniobra, obteniendo un éxito gradualmente mejor cada vez que la realizaba, mientras se encaminaba a la torre Eiffel no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, cómo se vería Ladybug en su traje de cuero negro?

No podía negar que había fantaseado con la idea en algún momento, por todos los cielos, era un adolescente... un adolescente con gran gusto por el anime y no había podido (ni querido) evitar pensar en la chica con unas orejas de gato del mismo tono de su cabello, algunas veces como si de una maid a sus ordenes se tratase yalgunas otras con su propio traje moteado pero con la coqueta promesa de que ahora él sería el ratón y ella el gato.

Si bien se había sentido mal cuando despertaba de sus fantasías, no podía negar que la idea había sido muy agradable.

Agitó su rostro a los lados intentando olvidar sus últimos pensamientos y centrarse en llegar a su destino, imaginaba que si tardaba demasiado la chica daría una nueva vuelta esperando ser vista por él, o bien, se iría a su casa esperando otra oportunidad para contactarlo.

Quizás cuando un nuevo akuma hiciera su aparición y si se trataba de ser honesto, no creía estar preparado para invocar un amuleto encantado.

—¡My Lady! —Gritó cuando lograba posarse en la estructura metálica.

La silueta femenina se giró al escuchar la voz que le resultaba tan conocida y el rubio pudo notar como su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos al verla.

La delgada figura de su compañera se mantenía resguardada por su mismo traje negro, podía notar como su cola se balanceaba despreocupadamente de un lado a otro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los ojos azulesde la chica ahora con rasgos gatunosparecían resaltar más aun rodeados de esa máscara negray su cabello, suelto y completamente desordenadoera acariciado sutilmente por el viento que en ese momento se encontraba soplando en la bella París.

No pudo evitar detallar las orejas negras, que se perdían perfectamente en el cabello de la contraria.

Para la azabache no era una historia muy diferente, la piel acaramelada del rubio combinaba perfectamente bien con el traje moteado que solía caracterizarla, sus ojos verdes habían perdido su toque gatuno y no podía negar lo sorprendida que se encontraba al ver el cabello del chico, se veía tan distinto y al mismotiempo tan familiar.

—Hola gatito.

—Hola, mi Lady —El rubio se apresuró a tomar la mano derecha de la chica para posar un suave beso en sus nudillos —Veo que has conocido a Plagg.

—Y tu a Tikki —Mientras realizaba el comentario alejaba el rostro del chico empujándolo levemente conel dedo índice de su mano libre —¿Sabes algo de lo que esta pasando?

—Me temo que no mucho bugaboo, Tikki me llevó a conocer a alguien muy importante, pero solo me dijo Cuando los corazones estén cegados el cambio se dará—Esto último lo dijo con el rostro sereno y uma voz más grave de lo habitual, intentando imitar al gran guardián.

—Cierto, el maestro Fu me dijo que fuiste a verlo y que parecías estar cuidando muy bien a mi kwami.

—Sí, bueno... yo creo que es ella la que esta cuidando bien de mí —El de ojos verdes rasco su nuca, recordando cuando la pequeña rojiza le insistió para disfrutar el día con su amigo y el momento en el que hizo ver la figura de la chica saltando por París.

—Plagg parece estar bien, supongo que puedes preguntárselo cuando regrese contigo. Me estuvo contando un par de cosas sobre los portadores anteriores, al parecer todos en algún momento decidieron mostrar su verdadera identidad a su compañero yse aceptarona pesar de todo.

—¿Los antiguos portadores? Eso debe significar queestamos hechos el uno para el otro mi Lady —Adrien se acercó nuevamente a la azabache para acariciar uno de los mechones sueltos de su contraria.

—Ulto ahí gatito —Un rápido manotazo fue dado a la mano del rubio —Dije que habían desvelado sus identidades, no que se habían casado y vivido felices para siempre.

—No te preocupes por eso bichito, si eso es lo que quieres de este gato solotienes que pedirlo —Una nueva sonrisa llena de coquetería salió del rostro masculino.

La de ojos color cielo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿E-entonces esto se arreglara si nos destransformamos frente al otro?

—Al parecer no podemos hacer eso, son algo así como las letras pequeñas de la leyenda que menciono el maestro Fu. Tendremos que descubrirnos por nuestros propios medios.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? ¿Jugando a preguntas y respuestas?

—Podría ser una opción...- Marinette poso su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla mientras consideraba la idea.

—¿Es en serio? Ok my lady, no debes juntarte con Plagg, es obvio que es una mala influencia para ti.

—¿De qué hablas? Plagg ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—¿Hablamos del mismo Plagg? —En el rostro del rubio era claro su desconcierto —¿Un gato volador amante del queso? ¿Ese Plagg? —La azabache soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto que sí, también parece gustar de los panecillos de queso además de que duerme bastante... y se burló de mis cosas de humanos, como él las llama —Adrien pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—Supongo que si se trata de mi kwami...

—Tenemos que arreglar esto pronto, quién sabe que pueda pasar si no lo hacemos a tiempo; además de que en cualquier momento podría surgir un akuma y eso promete ser un caos total.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo my lady, ¿pero cómo empezamos? —Marinette volvió a pensarlo por unos momentos.

—¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?-

El de ojos verdes sólo pudo verla con todo el desconcierto del mundo tatuado en su rostro.

 ** _Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos._**


	7. JUEGOS

Cantaron algunas canciones de Jaggued Stone, hablaron de sus habilidades en la saga Ultimate Mecha Strike y lo mucho que esperaban la cuarta entrega, se olvidaron de lo extraño que era ver a su compañero con el traje que solía caracterizarlos y de que su interacción solía ser exclusiva de un ataque akuma.

Hablaron sin saber cómo preguntar lo realmente importante. Sobre sus amigos o lo que hacían en un día normal.

—Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imagine.

Afirmó una angustiada Marinette, sabía que debía hacer todo lo posible para que su compañero fuera capaz de reconocerla y viceversa. Mas las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¿A qué te refieres mi lady?

Y para él no era diferente, sabía lo mucho que ella buscaba resguardar su identidad y la idea de tan solo hacer algo que podría incomodarla lo detenía.

—Chaton, no estamos aquí solo para socializar... tenemos que resolver el enigma —Contestó como si realmente estuviera segura de ponerse bajo la mira del chico que ahora vestía de rojo.

—¿Y por qué no me dices tu identidad? Sería más fácil encontrarte — _O quizás ya nos conocemos,_ quiso agregar.

La azabache empezó a reír con incomodidad.

—No creo que sea buena idea gatito, si no podemos quitar la transformación ¿no crees que podría ser igual de peligroso decir nuestros nombres sin más? Además, no conozco a nadie con tu arrolladora personalidad.

Fue momento del rubio para sentirse incómodo, ¿cómo decirle que solo actuaba así bajo la máscara?

—La verdad... soy muy distinto cuando no tengo el traje de gato negro ¿Y qué hay de ti bugaboo? Imagino que eres igual de sorprendente en tu vida diaria, apuesto que todos confían en ti y que eres la presidenta de la clase o algo así —Sin poder negarlo Marinette sonrió.

—No sé si soy sorprendente o si todos confían en mí, pero sí, soy la presidenta de la clase... al principio no estaba muy segura de hacer algo así, tengo muchas dificultades intentando no delatarme a mí misma con esto de las ocupaciones heroicas, pero Tikki y otra buena amiga me alentaron a intentarlo.

—Suena a que te apoyan mucho —Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del varón.

—La verdad es que sí, hay muchas cosas que debo agradecer a las personas a mi alrededor.

—¿Y a mí? ¿No tienes nada que agradecerme?

—Por supuesto que sí, sin ti no me hubiera vuelto a transforma en Ladybug —Un pitido se escuchó de los aretes de la chica, la cual agradeció aquello, sentía que estaba caminando en territorio minado —D-debo irme ya... parece que Plagg está cansado. Extraño, ¿no? Ni siquiera he usado el cataclismo. ¡Nos vemos mañana chaton!

La de ojos color cielo desapareció saltando con su bastón sin esperar una respuesta del rubio, el cual tenía una expresión boba y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Tardo unos segundos en levantarse y seguir las acciones de la chica, el comentario lo había realizado con sorna, esperando que la chica diera una negativa a su comentario. No podía negar que la respuesta final lo había alegrado de sobremanera.

El de ojos verde manzana atravesó la ventana de su habitación y un nuevo destello iluminó el lugar, dando paso de nuevo al modelo en lugar del héroe. La pequeña catarina apareció para descansar en las palmas del chico.

—¿Oíste eso Tikki? Ella no se transformaría en Ladybug de no ser por mí.

—Ella te aprecia mucho Adrien, nunca dudes eso — _Tanto a Chat Noir como a Adrien_ —Sera mejor que te duermas, ya es algo tarde.

El rubio se dirigió a su computador, movió el ratón para que la pantalla encendiera y vio la hora.

—Maldición, la una... no pensé que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Escuchó el ruido de una bolsa de papel, giró a donde se escuchaba aquel sonido para ver a Tikki comiéndose una galleta de las que había comprado con anterioridad en la panadería Dupain.

Se acercó a la mesa frente al televisor y reviso la bolsa, de las doce que había comprado aún quedaban ocho.

—Con todo el queso que come Plagg imagine que tú también necesitarías más galletas.

—Plagg es un glotón —La pequeña rojiza continúo comiendo su galleta, el joven modelo empezó a reír.

—Es bueno saberlo —Tomó una de las galletas de la bolsa y se sentó frente a la catarina —Mañana tendremos que ir a comprar más galletas.

—Hablando de glotones...

—¡Oye! —Adrien miro con recelo a la pequeña rojiza antes de empezar a reír con ella.

Mientras tanto en una habitación rosada fue iluminada y un gatito negro salió volando en dirección a su bola de estambre.

—Imagino que tendrás hambre gatito.

—Extrañamente no, sólo quería regresar para jugar con esto.

—¡Plagg!

—¿Qué? Ustedes solo estaban hablando de nada que les ayudara para resolver el problema —La azabache dejo salir un suspiro

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No sé qué vamos a hacer con todo esto... Chat tiene razón ¿cómo voy a reconocerlo? Deben existir miles de chicos rubios y entre ellos tengo que reconocerlo y claro, él debe reconocerme a mí. Y si mi mejor amiga que se la pasa hablando de Ladybug no ha sospechado de mi ¿cómo lo hará él? ¡Esto es un desastre! —Marinette exclamó dando vueltas en su habitación hasta que Plagg se posó frente a ella, deteniéndola.

—Tranquila niña, que harás un agujero en el piso —La azabache la vio perpleja —Para que esto sucediera se necesita que el vínculo que los une sea lo suficientemente fuerte, así que no te preocupes por eso. ¡Ahora deja jugar con eso!

El gato negro regresó a su nuevo juguete y la chica se sentó frente su escritorio.

—Espero que logremos resolver esto pronto. Plagg quiso decir que él también lo esperaba, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Sí, sí, sí... por ahora —El gato dejó salir un sonoro bostezo —Deberíamos ir a dormir.

La de ojos color cielo dirigió su vista a su celular.

—¡La una de la mañana!¡Es muy tarde!

Un leve ronquido obtuvo la atención de la chica, dirigió su vista a quien producía aquel sonido y vio que Plagg se encontraba profundamente dormido. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a la chica. Lo tomó con cuidado, esperando no despertarlo y lo posó en un cojín rosado sobre el diván rosa.

—Buenas noches gatito.

Tras despedirse cambio su ropa habitual por su pijama y se fue a dormir, agradeciendo la buena fortuna de ver a Adrien a pesar de ser fin de semana y divertida por la conversación con cierto rubio durante aquella noche.

El Lunes fue despertada abruptamente por cierto gatito que esperaba su alimento. A pesar de estar molesta por ser despertada de aquel modo termino agradeciéndolo, ya que gracias a ello había logrado llegar a clases a tiempo.

Cuando llego encontró a Alya hablando animadamente con Nino y Adrien que parecían igual de emocionados que ella hablando cerca de la entrada principal.

—¡Tiene que ser ella! ¡Estoy segura!

—¿Pero por qué estaría usando el traje de Chat Noir? —El moreno cuestionó a la próxima periodista, dudoso de la idea.

—Eso no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré y cuando lo haga ¡lo publicaré en mi blog!

—¿Buenos días? —Marinette se atrevió a hablar hasta ese momento.

—Buenos días —Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono. La chica sintió sus piernas temblar cuando su vista chocó con la del rubio.

—Chica tienes que ver esto —Alya jaló a la de ojos color cielo y puso el celular frente a ella —Me mandaron estas imágenes el sábado en la noche, por un momento pensé que era Photoshop, pero cada vez empezaron a llegar más y más, de distintos ángulos y diferente definición y tuve que aceptar que eran reales.

En el celular se veía claramente la silueta de Marinette que utilizaba su bastón como si de una jabalina se tratara llegando así a un techo cercano.

—¿Q-quién es ella? —Se apresuró a preguntar esperando que su amiga no notara su nerviosismo.

—¡Es Ladybug! ¿Qué no lo ves? Tiene la misma complexión y cabello negro. Estoy segura de que es ella.

—¿Y por qué tiene puesto el traje de Chat Noir?

—Gracias Marinette —Dijo el Dj —Ese es mi punto ¿qué necesidad tiene de hacer algo como eso?

—Quizás quería vérselo puesto —El rubio se dio un zape mental por su propio comentario, pero no podía decir que los kwamis habían cambiado de miraculous.

—Hermano, si se trata de eso déjame decirte que ¡se ve buenísima! —Un chico de otro grupo se acercó a la conversación.

Adrien lo vio con cierto enfado por el comentario de mal gusto hacia su dama, no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

—¿Tu la viste? —Preguntó Alya dudosa, a pesar de que le habían mandado sin número de imágenes no las había publicado en el Ladyblog pues quería ver a la heroína con sus propios ojos.

—Tu eres la chica del blog ¿no? —El chico sacó su celular y se lo mostró a la morena —Yo te mande algunas fotos, las mejores que debieron llegarte en mi opinión —En el celular se podía ver la imagen que anteriormente Alya le estaba mostrando a sus amigos.

La de ojos color cielo se sonrojo al ver la mirada descarada que aquel chico de cabello castaño le regresaba a su celular.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo a esa gatita le dejaría probar mi leche cuando quisiera —Dejó salir una risa socarrona mientras se alejaba del grupo de amigos.

—Pero que idiota —Comentó Nino cuando el chico se había alejado.

—¿Estas bien Marinette? —Preguntó la morena a su amiga al ver que se encontraba terriblemente sonrojada.

Adrien dejó de ver con rabia a aquel chico cuando escuchó la pregunta, dirigiendo su atención a la azabache.

—S-sí, estoy bien... me incómodo un poco el modo de expresarse de ese chico, es todo —Marinette atinó a esconder su rostro entre sus manos cuando sintió las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en ella.

Eso molesto más al de ojos verdes por algún motivo. La alarma que daba inicio a las clases se dejó oír.

—Creo que es momento de que entremos —Comentó el moreno.

Los demás asintieron.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	8. SUPOSICIONES

Después del momento incómodo, el grupo de amigos se dirigió a su salón de clases donde pasaron las primeras horas entre apuntes hasta que llego el receso.

Marinette tomó su almuerzo, lista para salir junto con su mejor amiga cuando la aludida la tomó de la muñeca y corrió hasta un espacio de la escuela que parecía estar completamente desierta.

La azabache tuvo que usar su ingenio en más de una ocasión para que el emparedado, el jugo en caja y el tupper con fruta picada no se le cayeran en medio de aquel maratón.

—¿¡Qué rayos te sucede Alya!?

Preguntó con gran molestia y no era para menos, cuando habían salido corriendo del salón había empujado a Adrien y no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera de disculparse.

—¿Crees que esto sea culpa de un akuma? —Las palabras de su amiga fueron emitidas rápidamente,

—¿No crees que es una idea un poco precipitada?

Marinette tuvo que hacer su cabeza ligeramente para atrás para que la morena no la golpeara con su celular al querer mostrárselo de cerca. Tomó el teléfono y observó nuevamente las fotografías de ella misma en el traje de Chat Noir.

—¿Entonces por qué Ladybug cambiaría su traje? No me digas que estás de acuerdo con Adrien con que solo quería vérselo puesto, porque si es así déjame decirte que el amor está afectando tu juicio amiga.

—¡Alya! —La azabache le tapó la boca a la contraria mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados —No digas esas cosas aquí por favor.

—Vamos Marinette, si lo sabe todo el mundo... creo que el único que no se a dado cuenta en Adrien, será tan lindo como tú quieras chica, pero es todo un despistado.

—¿N-no habíamos venido aquí para hablar de Ladybug? —Marinette estaba claramente sonrojada y para su amiga no pasó desapercibido el intento por cambiar el tema.

—Debe haber algo detrás de todo esto.

La futura periodista había echado mano nuevamente a su teléfono para ver las fotografías de la heroína que le habían sido enviadas, por un momento la azabache se arrepintió de querer llamar la atención la noche anterior, pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna otra forma para que su compañero la viera y la siguiera hasta la torre Eiffel.

—Podrás preguntarle cuando aparezca un nuevo akuma —Aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto tenía que reconocer que podía suceder mientras ella y Chat se encontraban en esa situación.

—¿Crees que Chat Noir también cambió su traje?

—Sí claro, ahora el usa el traje rojo con motas negras.

En el rostro de la de ojos color cielo se formó una sonrisa al recordar lo diferente que se veía su compañero y lo extrañamente familiar que le parecía con su cabello perfectamente peinado.

Tuvo que agradecer a su usual buena suerte para que Alya tomará su comentario como una broma.

—Jajaja, ¿sería grandioso no lo crees? Ya quiero ver a Chat Noir intentando realizar maniobras con el yo-yo.

—¿Y si Chat Noir no ha cambiado de traje?

Marinette se preguntaba cómo le había hecho su compañero para no ser visto, al existir tantas fotografías suyas le fue fácil imaginar que más de alguna persona se había quedado expectante esperando que algo más ocurriera y de ese modo fotografiar también al rubio.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿A que ahora son algo así como el dúo gatuno?

—Es otra suposición... ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, nadie vio a Chat Noir la noche anterior.

Alya lo pensó por unos segundos para después jalar su cabello como solía hacerlo su amiga cuando algo le desesperaba.

—¡No estoy entendiendo nada! ¿Crees que sí logró entrevistarlos me dirán qué está pasando? —La azabache se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo.

Para Adrien fue un modo extraño de empezar el receso cuando, al levantarse perezosamente, se vio empujado por una figura menuda, pero con gran fuerza que había logrado hacerle perder el equilibrio a tal punto que dejarlo en el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su amigo parado frente a él, el cual observaba con gran interés la puerta del salón, curioso ante lo que acababa de suceder antes de tenderle la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Dime que apuntaste la matricula —Nino no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo.

—Tal parece que Alya tiene algo importante que decirle a Marinette, ni siquiera le permitió parar cuando te atropellaron.

—Están actuando un poco raro ¿no te parece? —El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Ellas suelen ser así cuando algo las emociona y toda esta historia de Ladybug tiene muy emocionada a Alya. ¿No la escuchaste entre clases? Estaba murmurando posibles razones sobre lo que pudo haber pasado... estoy seguro de que ninguno de sus apuntes tiene que ver con las clases. Me sorprende que ningún profesor le llamara la atención.

—No por nada lleva el Ladyblog, hermano.

—Hablando de eso... ¿Estas bien? —El modelo arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te vi muy molesto cuando aquel chico se unió a nuestra conversación antes de clases.

El mal humor del rubio fue fácil de notar para su amigo.

—Es un idiota —Masculló por lo bajo.

—Quieres... ¿hablar de ello? —Para el moreno no era nuevo el interés que Adrien solía mostrar cuando se hablaba de la chica disfrazada.

—No. Prefiero que me acompañes por algo a la panadería de los padres de Marinette —Una sonrisa surco en el rostro del contrario.

—Si planeas invitarme alguna de las delicias que preparan con mucho gusto.

Ambos chicos rieron, dejando a un lado el tema a favor de la paz mental del rubio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.

Dedicado a Emma_13579. Gracias por interesarte en mi historia ;)


	9. ESTADO ETÍLICO

Las personas hablaban en tono bajo, formando susurros en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de París que se alzaba en negro, blanco y rojo.

En aquel lugar de cinco estrellas se encontraba una camarera de ojos miel y cabello rojizo ligeramente ondulado; ella vestía un pantalón de vestir negro junto a una blusa blanca muy femenina que permitía ver su espalda a través de la tela traslúcida. Era una mujer atractiva sin la necesidad de usar mucho maquillaje y los comensales agradecían el agradable trato que solía brindarles.

Pero lo que todos ignoraban era que su vida no era color de rosa, a pesar de que siempre estaba dispuesta a brindar una sonrisa. Ella era una universitaria que buscaba pagar las cuentas que estudiar provocaban, su padre había dejado su hogar cuando ella rozaba los ocho años y su madre bebía alcohol para curar el dolor de su corazón al perder al hombre que tanto había amado.

Cuando su madre la veía no dudaba en aventarle cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano, llena de rencor. Después de todo ella era el retrato de su padre.

Una infancia difícil que se extinguió para dar lugar a una adultez igual -o quizás más- complicada.

Cuando tenía catorce años tomó sus pocas pertenencias y salió de ese lugar al que llamaba hogar, incluso tomo la mitad del dinero que su abuela le hacía llegar a su madre para subsistir con el fin de tener algo de dinero con lo cual subsistir.

Encontró rápidamente a una señora mayor que rentaba algunas habitaciones de su hogar y que no dudo en dejarle un cuarto a cambio de que ayudara a mantener la casa limpia; decisión tomada al notar las marcas de maltrato que en el cuerpo de la chica existían. Después de eso la vida no mejoro.

En busca del afecto que nunca tuvo, se enredó con muchos chicos que solo la buscaban para compartir algo más que castos besos, esto sin mencionar a algunas mujeres que también habían desfilado en su modesta cama.

Con mucho esfuerzo llego a la universidad, consciente de que los gastos eran demasiados. E irónicamente se dejó abrazar por el alcohol para sedar su mente, el cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso que representaba su vida.

Su jefe noto más temprano que tarde una taza con una marca de lápiz labial rosado, el cual contenía algo de ron ligeramente diluido con alguna otra bebida. Este se encontraba mal escondido detrás del bolso de la chica, en el casillero donde ella siempre guardaba sus cosas y cómo negar que era la única que utilizaba ese tono de lápiz labial.

La despidieron a pesar de que intentó culpar a otros compañeros, pues al hablar se podía sentir el olor a licor salir de sus rosados labios. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando se encontró sin trabajo, tambaleándose con la esperanza de llegar a su cuarto para darse una ducha y dirigirse a la universidad.

Eran las tres y media cuando se terminó su licor que estaba escondido inteligentemente en su botella de agua, eran las tres cincuenta cuando al tambalearse se calló de la banqueta, eran las tres cincuenta y tres cuando acepto ayudar a Hawk Moth para vengarse por la vida que había tenido.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Adrien se preparaba para salir de su clase de esgrima, cuando un hombre de mediana edad entró al patio de la escuela, tambaleándose y diciendo una serie de palabras altisonantes que causaron risas entre los demás compañeros, lo vieron correr torpemente, intentando huir de los hombres de seguridad que intentaban sacar al señor pasado de copas del territorio del colegio.

Sin interesarle el espectáculo, el joven modelo caminó en dirección a la entrada principal del colegio, Natalie lo estaria esperando ya seguramente; fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio a la mujer que trabajaba para su padre abrazada al cesto de basura público mientras se reía histéricamente antes de caer dormida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

La bolsa deportiva donde llevaba su ropa habitual se removió y él supo de lo que se trataba. Un akuma. Corrió al callejón más cercano y con mayor emoción que el día anterior se decidió a hablar.

—Tikki ¡Transformame!

No necesitaron mediar palabra, cuando el de ojos verdes se transformó suspiro intentando calmarse y dio uso a lo que había aprendido sobre su yo-yo la noche anterior.

Al estar en un punto alto siguió el rastro de personas que parecían actuar de una forma extraña. Rápidamente encontró a Alya grabando con su celular escondida detrás de un auto, seguida muy de cerca de Nino.

Dirigió su vista a donde la morena dirigía su cámara y pudo ver a la akumatizada que aventaba botellas de licor a los transeúntes, estas al impactar contra alguna persona los rodeaba en una neblina café para desaparecer y dejar a la víctima completamente ebria.

Al observar a la akumatizada pudo ver que sostenía fuertemente una botella de agua en su mano izquierda, algo le decía que ahí se encontraba el akuma.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una silueta negra se posicionara a su lado.

—¿Llego tarde gatito?

—¡Buenas tardes my Lady! Se ve encantadora como siempre —El rubio tomo la mano de la fémina para posar un beso en sus nudillos

—¿Qué pasa con el akuma?

—Alguien más con un mal día, creo que el akuma está en la botella que sostiene con su mano izquierda; que no te toquen ninguna de sus botellas, no tenemos edad para beber.

La chica asintió antes de intentar acercarse a la akumatizada esperando contar con el factor sorpresa; sin embargo un grito en la calle arruino sus planes.

—¡¡Es verdad!!

Ambos héroes buscaron a quien gritaba, viendo a Alya muy emocionada al descubrir que las noticias que le habían dado eran ciertas. Cuando se giraron a la akumatizada se dieron cuenta de que ella ya iba a su encuentro, aventando un par de botellas que lograron esquivar sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Parece que alguien esta de mal humor —Comentó el de traje moteado.

—¿Qué les paso a sus trajes?- la mirada perpleja de la akumatizada estaba enmarcada con la silueta morada de Hawk Moth.

—¡Eso no te interesa! —Gritó la azabache mientras extendía su bastón y se posicionaba para la batalla.

—¡Denme sus miraculous!

Y la batalla empezó.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar


	10. ¿Y LA ENTREVISTA?

Ráfagas de botellas caían una y otra vez sin tregua; algunos ciudadanos fueron golpeados por estos misiles, terminando más ebrios de lo que lo habían estado en sus vidas.

No hace falta aclarar que para algunos se trataba de su primera vez en esa experiencia.

Algunos caminaban tambaleándose mientras reían, otros altaneramente discutían con objetos sin sentido, Adrien pudo ver a uno que peleaba con su propio reflejo. Y hubo otros pocos que se sentaron absortos en el infinito. Todas las cualidades de la bebida sin la necesidad de tomar ni un solo sorbo.

A pesar delos intentos de los héroes parisinos cada vez había más y más afectados, la azabache vio como una de las botellas golpeaba a Alya, la cual ahora estaba muy ocupada abrazada a una de las piernas de Nino, pidiéndole una y otra vez con un tono de voz cada vez mas alto que no se fuera de su lado. Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos como platos.

En un lugar lejano una cara de desconcierto era notoria en Hawk Moth, estaba seguro de haber leído algo sobre el cambio de los prodigios en algún lado. Sin embargo esto no era importante para la akumatizada que tenía su objetivo claro. Solo necesitaba un poco de suerte, con ella logaría golpear a ambos héroes y estos quedarían fuera de batalla. El problema era lograrlo, ambos eran muy esquivos.

De lo que la villana en turno no se dio cuenta era en lo absorto que parecía el rubio viendo a su compañera, esta mostraba una gran habilidad para manejar su bastón.Lade ojos color cieloparecía estar mas concentrada en la batalla que nunca, sus orejas se movían cada vez que una botella cortaba el aire en dirección a ella y se sentía mas hábil de lo habitual mientras sentía su corazón latir estrepitosamente. Imaginaba que era por esa razón por la cual su compañero se tomaba su tiempo para divertirse en las misiones. Hoy en cambio, se veía incomodo.

—Esto no esta funcionando my lady.

—¿Y por qué no usas el amuleto encantado? Lo mas que puedo hacer en estos momentos es destruir una de sus botellas con el Cataclismo... lo cual no será muy útil.

El cuerpo del de traje moteado se tenso mientras parpadeaba un par de veces por lo dicho, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la chica en traje de cuero, Adrien no imaginaba poder darle el uso adecuado a cualquier objeto que pudiera darle la magia; después de todo él estaba consiente de los extraños objetos que este podía dar.

La azabache sonrió de lado imaginando las dudas en la mente del chico.

—No te preocupes por eso chaton. Cuando lo veas lo sabrás.

—Espero que tengas razón... —Murmuró del chico antes de aventar su yo-yo para realizar el conjuro.

A sus manos llegó un plátano, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la fruta todo a su alrededor se volvió gris, volteando a todos lados por la impresión para ver a la akumatizada en rojo con motas negras.

—Creo que no debo ser un genio para esto —Sacó la fruta de su cascara, estabaa punto de dirigirse a su compañera perola de ojos color cielo ya se había aventurado en la misión de enfurecer a la villana.

Esperando el momento preciso el rubio aventó la cascara justo un segundo antes de que la chica posara su pie izquierdo en el suelo, lo cual produjo que callera estrepitosamente mientras la botella de agua donde se escondía el akuma se resbalaba de sus manos. La chica de traje negro la atrapo en el aire, aventándola una vez mas a los brazos del rubio.

La botella fue estrujada por las manos del varón, una mariposa negra salió del objeto y esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado aventó su yo-yo para atrapar al insecto.

Al tener su arma en la palma de su mano vio como se abría para dejar salir una mariposa ahora blanca que volada a quien sabe donde.

—Adiós pequeñamariposa —Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al decir las palabras que solía decir su compañera. Aventó la cascara de banana al cielo, la cual se convirtió en miles de catarinas que volaron por París, arreglando los daños causados.

La azabache vio a lo lejos como las catarinas rodeaban a Alya, la cual se separaba rápidamente de la pierna de Nino que ahora se veía completamente ruborizado. Marinette no pudo evitar reír.

La chica que volvia a ser ella misma se preguntaba qué había pasado mientras los policías se acercaban a ella para ayudarla después de su akumatización.

—¡Los hicimos! —Ambos héroes chocaron sus puños como era su costumbre al ganar una batalla.

Aun así, tenían cosas que hacer. Alya había corrido tan rápido como le era posible hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡Ladybug, Chat Noir! ¡Una entrevista para el ladyblog! —Ambos chicos voltearon a verse incomodos ante la presencia de la morena.

—Lo siento bella dama pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Por favor, su alarma no a sonado aun.

—L-las cosas son complicadas en este momento —Atinó a decir la de traje negro esperando salir de aquella situación.

—¿Esto será permanente? —Preguntó Alya, incapaz de dejarlos ir sin algunas respuestas.

—No lo es —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, esperando que realmente fuera así

—En serio, debemos irnos... —En la cabeza de Marinette resonaban las palabras de Plagg. No quería que los kwamis salieran lastimados.

—Antes de que se vayan.. ¿Cómo debemos llamarlos ahora?

—¿Nombres? —La azabache observó confundida a su amiga. ¿En serio se preocupaba por cosas como esas?

—Yo seré Lordbug —Se apresuró a decir el de ojos verdes mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabellera. Ambas chicas podían imaginar los flashes de las cámaras alrededor del chico que parecía modelo con aquel cabello prolijamente ordebado.

Alya dirigió su cámara a la de traje negro después de la impresión, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Yo? Am... ¡Chaton Noir!

—¿Chaton noir? —La futura periodista y el superhéroe veían con escepticismo a la azabache.

—Pues no es que sea un gato blanco... ¿o si?

El de traje moteado le regreso una sonrisa divertida a la azabache, al menos ya tenía un nombre para dirigirse a ella.

—¡Nos veremos después! —Ambos héroes salieron disparados con ayuda de sus armas en direcciones opuestas, satisfechos por lograr derrotar al akuma a pesar de la faena.

Cuando Marinette se destranformó en un lugar seguro escucho claramente la voz del gatito negro, completamente desesperado.

—Quiero queso!

Por otro lado Tikki esperaba que le dieran una galleta mientras veía a Adrien suspirar al ver nuevamente al amor de su vida.

 **Les recuerdo que el abuso del alcohol al igual que el de cualquier otra droga es nocivo para la salud y que en esta historia solo se utiliza con el fin de entretener.** **Si toman no manejen, si se drogan procuren que sea en un lugar donde estén seguros y recuerden que en la fiesta todos parecen ser amigos cuando en realidad no lo son.** **Estos comentarios los hago porque nunca estan demás. c:** **Me hicieron el comentario de que la historia de la akumatizada les recordaba a un personaje en una película de Daria, pues si, no tiene mucho que estaba viendo Daria nuevamente y yo necesitaba una historia para akumatizar a alguien. XD** **Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.**


	11. CAMBIO DE ACTITUD

El día había sido demasiado arduo para Marinette, entre las conversaciones conspiranoicas de su mejor amiga, la akumatizada y toda la tarea que había procrastinado la semana pasada; ahora se daba un baño esperando que con eso todoel cansancio que sentía se desvaneciera de su cuerpo.

Cuando regresó a su habitación se encontró con el baúl donde guardaba los juguetes que utilizaba para cuidar a Mannon abierto y un par de cosas tiradas por el suelo.

Con la mirada llena de incredulidad revisó la habitación hasta que una risita se dejo oír en el tapanco, subió las escaleras con gran curiosidad y algo de miedo, el cual se disipó cuando vio a Plagg sentado en una mesa de juguete a un lado de la ventana y bajo la luz de la luna; teniendo una especie de cena romántica con un trozo de queso camembert.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Plagg volteó a verla con cierto grado de enfado en sus ojos verdes.

—Estamos en medio de algo importante ¿No nos puedes brindar un poco de privacidad?

Marinette levantó los brazos a modo de rendición y se dirigió al piso inferior riendo por lo bajo ante la escena que había presenciado. Puso algo de música lenta para mantener el ambiente en la cita del kwami, se puso su pillama negro y después secó su cabello. Levantó los peluches que Plagg había dejado olvidados en el suelo y se sentó en su escritorio con el peluche de Chat Noir entre sus manos.

Y cómo había sucedido el día anterior sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos al chico tras la máscara. ¿Qué clase de vida tendría? ¿Tendría muchos amigos? ¿Un club de admiradoras tal vez?

No le era difícil imaginar a un buen número de chicas suspirando al verlo, después de todo era una gran persona y no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que elchicoteníaun cuerpo atlético que era difícil no observar. Le causaba mucha intriga saber a qué se refería con que su forma de ser diariamente no tenía nada que ver con la que tomaba al ser Chat Noir. También se cuestionaba cómo se podría vincular la vida del chico tras el antifaz con la suya, imaginaba que al conocer sus identidades sus vidas se verían irremediablemente unidas en el día a día lo cual la atormebtaba... no sabía si podría soportar las 24 horas al rubio.

Tambien le impacientaba saber cómo sesupone que debía hacer para reconocerlo si es que no actuaba del mismo modo en su vida diaria.

A sabiendas de que no podía recriminarle nada; después de todo ella era quien veía un enorme abismo entre Ladybug y Marinette a pesar de que Tikki le recordaba una y otra vez que eran la misma.

¿Cómo iba a poder Chat Noir reconocerla? Fue entonces cuando tomo una decisión.

Se levantó al momento para abrir su closet manteniendo él peluche de Chat Noir entre sus manos, buscando y rebuscando entre todas aquellas prendas que había confeccionado tiempo atrás.

Buscando algo para su nuevo propósito, algo que le permitiera pensar que era Ladybug a pesar de no traer puesto el antifaz rojo.

Un cambioen tu atuendopuede hacer maravillas en la forma en la que te enfrentabas a las situaciones dela vida diaria, era algo que cualquier modista debia tener claro en el momento de diseñar y bajo ese ideal la azabache había confeccionado distintos conjuntos para su desarrollo profesional, muchos de los cuales se encontraban escondidos en su closet; realizados con sus propias medidas por mera comodidad y que ahora podría sacarles provecho.

Sobre el diván terminó preparando la ropa que había elegido, un pescadornegro con algunos detalles en rojo junto con una blusa blanca que se amarraba al cuello dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Sus típicos zapatos de piso rosas fueron dejados de lado para ser cambiados por unos tenis blancos. Y su mochila junto su pequeño bolso fueron cambiados por unos parecidos que eran de color negro.

Observo satisfecha su elección, mientras el gatito de ojos verdes flotaba detrás de ella con un pedazo de queso entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Hola gatito, ¿Terminaste tu cita?

—No te metas en mis asuntos niña —Marinette rió por lo bajo.

—Pensé que era un buen momento para cambiar un poco —Plagg flotó hasta quedar frente la ropa mientras la observaba —¿Te gusta?—El gato se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—No entiendo de cosas de humanos, pero si te hace feliz esta bien —Acto seguido se dejó caer sobre uno de los cojines del diván, ignorando de nueva cuenta a la chica mientras terminaba su alimento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo gatito?

—Podrías quitar tu ropa para que pueda dormir —La chica desvió confundida la mirada hasta el reloj, alarmándose.

—¡Las dos!

Sin perder mas tiempo quitó la ropa del diván y metió al closet las prendas que había inspeccionado para su decisión, entró a la cama tan rápido comopudo y el sueño la venció.

A pesar de lograr quedarse dormida rápidamente no pudo evitar sentir que había cerrado y abierto los ojos en un instante, pues Plagg ahora saltaba sobre su estomago intentando despertarla pidiendo su comida.

Nuevamente terminó agradeciéndolo, pues se levantó con el tiempo justo para arreglarse, desayunary así ira clases, cuando salió de su casa una granbocanada de aire cruzo por su camino, perdiendo así los listones que mantenían sus dos coletas que no había amarrado adecuadamente por la prisa que llevaba.

—Maravilloso —Dijo a la nada con desdén.

Al entrar al salón notó las miradas fijas en ella, lo cual la incómodo al momento, se obligó a mantener la calma y sonreír segura, sino lograba hacerlo su idea no serviría de nada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó a nadie en particular, aquello hizo que todos regresarán a sus actividades.

—¿Qué te hiciste chica? —Quiso saber Alya.

La azabache se sentó en su lugar ignorando las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros que continuaban observándola.

—Decidí cambiar un poco; ¿me veo tan mal? —La joven reportera entendió a lo que se refería en un instante.

—Te ves fantástica, me encanta tu cabello suelto.

—Sí, bueno. Agradécelo al viento, se me cayeron mis listones cuando venia para acá —Una risa aguda se sumó a la conversación.

—Por favor Marinette. ¿En serio creíste que con un cambio de look tearreglarías? ¡Para eso necesitarías cirugía plástica! —Chloé continuaba riendo con Sabrina siguiendola.

—Yo no tengo nada que arreglar Chloé, además no soy tan superficial como para pensar que todo lo que importa es mi aspecto, como tú —La rubia frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estas llamando superficial Dupain? —Ante la pregunta Marinette no dudo en levantarse de su asiento.

—Si te refieres a que si puedo pararme en un charco lleno de ti y que no llego a mojarme, entonces sí —Nino tuvo que retener una carcajada al entender la referencia de la de ojos color cielo.

La hija del alcalde estuvo a punto de contestar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—¿Qué esta pasando?

Las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta del salón donde se encontraba parado Adrien.

—Nada cariño, solo hablábamos del nuevo atuendo de Marinette.

El chico se acerco, quedando para a un lado de Chloé mientras observaba a su compañera, la cual tuvo que hacer uso de todo su coraje para evitar el temblor de sus piernas.

Por un momento fugaz pensó que el chico de sus sueños haría un comentario despectivo como lo hizo su compañera. Y lo esperó, con un sabor amargo pasándose en su garganta.

—Me gusta tu atuendo Marinette. ¿Tu lo diseñaste? —El comentario fue seguido por una sonrisa de lado, de esas que enamoraban un poco más a la azabache cuando las veía.

—Sí, yo lo diseñe —Aunque su voz sonó por lo bajo no tartamudeo, Alya abrió un poco los ojos al notarlo.

—Te ves muy bien, me gusta tu cabello sueto.

Marinette no pudo contestar, pues al momento llego la profesora interrumpiendo la escena, cosa que fue agradecida; la de ojos color cielo sentía que el alma se le escapaba por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **No sé si será a mejor combinación... pero no se de ropa y me desespera ver que siempre que le dan un cambio de ropa a Marinette es algo rojo con motas negras.** **¿Alguien capta la referencia? ¿No? ¿Nadie? *se va*.**


	12. ATRACCIÓN

Durante los minutos muertos que tenían entre la clase de un profesor y otro, Chloé se aventuró a hacer comentarios hostiles a cualquiera de sus compañeros que se pasara por enfrente suyo.

Estaba muy molesta porque Adrien, SU Adrien, se había puesto del lado de la azabache en su pequeña discusión. Sin embargo, cada vez que elegía una víctima; Marinette se hacía presente para evitar cualquiera de sus comentarios.

La hija del alcalde no toleromás aquella patética situación y en el receso decidió queya había tenido suficiente, regresando así a su casa sin importarle el resto de las clases.

Debía relajarse, después de todo no podía ser akumatizada nuevamente, ya que Ladybug estaría muy triste de que se dejara invadir por tan bajos instintos; no pensaba defraudarla otra vez.

Quizás se pondría su traje de Ladybug y jugaría con su yo-yo para desestresarse.

Para ese momento la azabache creía tener todo bajo control, imaginaba que si podía superar las preguntas de sus compañeros por el cambio de actitud, no le costaría ningún trabajo actuar así con desconocidos y quizás Chat Noir podría reconocerla al instante. Aunque no hubo tantas preguntas como ella había imaginado, después de todo, ella siempre actuaba segura de sí misma cuando de defender lo justo se trataba; el problema era que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Estaba tan concentrada en no dejarse dominar por su usual nerviosismo y torpeza que no notó la mirada verde manzana que llevaba todo el receso clavada en ella. Esto no paso desapercibido para Nino, que veía curioso a su mejor amigo.

—Hey hermano —Aventuró a decir a pesar de estar siendo completamente ignorado —Deja de comerte a Marinette con la mirada —Nuevamente silencio por su interlocutor -Si sigues así vas a llenar de saliva todo el patio —Empezó a picar el brazo del modelo, esperando recibir un manotazo en cualquier momento —Para ir a clases vamos a tener que nadar en tu saliva y sabes perfectamente que no se nadar... moriré ahogado en tus fluidos y se lo vas a tener que explicar a mi familia y a Alya y ella no te va a dejar en paz —Los picoteos se convirtieron en sacudidas del hombro —Y lo peor de todo es que no tendrás que explicar mi muerte, sino la razón por la que estás viendo a Marinette.

Fue hasta ese momento que Adrien reaccionó.

—¿Qué? ¿Marinette qué?

—Viejo estas completamente ido. Si quieres un atuendo como esos, estoy seguro que Mari podría prestártelo y tu podrías prestarle algo también. Así los dos amplían su guardarropa —El de ojos verdes fulminaba con la mirada al futuro DJ mientras este se reía a carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso Nino —Acto seguido le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que lleves medio receso observándola.

—No ha sido medio receso.

—O no, claro que no. Han sido... —El moreno revisó la pantalla de su celular —Vatorce de veinte minutos. Más el tiempo entre clases que se resume m6as o menos de cinco minutos por las dos veces que esperamos a algún profesor. ¿Me ayudas con la cuenta Adrien? Sabes lo malo que soy en matemáticas.

El rostro del rubio se sonrojo al momento.

—N-no crees que Marinette actúa diferente hoy? Mas segura, quizás.

—Yo no la noto diferente hermano. Pero creo que puedes comprobarlo tu mismo hablando con ella. Si no tartamudea o se tropieza significa que los reptilianos la secuestraron y ahora están tomando su lugar. De seguro por eso tiene el cabello suelto, ahí se esconden los agujeros donde estaban las agujas que crearon el clon de Marinette. ¡Cómo no los notaremos ganaran el control del mundo y ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta!

—Nino... ¿es enserio? —El moreno se movió ligeramente incómodo.

—Perdón Adrien, ya sabes, las secuelas de ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción.

—Quizás deberías dejarlas de lado por un tiempo.

—Hablando en serio, ¿por qué crees que Marinette está diferente? Sólo cambio su atuendo.

—No es sólo eso, yo sé que hay algo más. Hoy a actuado diferente —Nino no pudo contener su propia risa, consiguiendo así toda la atención de su amigo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sabía que eras despistado, pero no pensé que tanto. Marinette siempre ha sido así Adrien, le gusta ayudar a otros aunque no reciba nada a cambio, tiene un carácter fuerte aunque suele esconderlo con su nerviosismo y quizás con su torpeza. No importa qué pase, ella siempre buscará dar lo mejor de sí y aunque llega a ser impulsiva siempre está dispuesta a solucionar su error. Si no lo has notado es porque no la has visto en realidad.

Adrien La observó por un poco más de tiempo, analizando las palabras de su amigo dirigidas a la azabache. Era conciente de que no la conocía demasiado, pero había algo que se alteraba dentro suyo cada vez que la observaba.

En especial ese día, ver en ella una sonrisa segura en lugar de una tímida era agradable. Lo mismo que su cabello, que a pesar de estar suelto no se encontraba realmente desordenado y permitía conocer las ondas que naturalmente caían hasta su cuello.

El timbre sonó dando inicio nuevamente a las clases, todos se dirigieron a sus asientos usuales sin importarles demasiado que Clhoé no se encontraba en su lugar.

Por su parte, Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, debía buscar a Ladybug y no pasar el tiempo pensando en Marinette y su bonito cabello suelto.

Solo esperaba encontrarla pronto.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **La primera vez que publiqué está parte decía que Marinette era un personaje plano. Arkeiel, espero que este cambio fuera de tu agrado. Gracias por siempre contarme tu opinión, la cuál valoró mucho.**


	13. NUEVO AKUMA

En alguna parte de París una gran convención era llevada a cabo, puzzles de colores primarios decoraban todo el lugar, los originales cubo rubik de 3x3, al igual que sus versiones que llegaban a tener 14 niveles por lado, cubos con engranajes que realizaban giros mas grandes de los previstos al mover una de las caras del juguete y los tan conocidos ghost y mirror que tenían distintas formas geométricas y todas sus caras mantenían el mismo color.

El original cubo rubik solo había dado el primer paso en el gran monstruo que ahora estaba presente en dicha convención, personas que realizaban asombrosas modificaciones, computadoras que prometían resolver el típico 3x3 en tiempo record y personas que podían resolver algunos cubos con una sola mano y hasta con los ojos vendados.

En el escenario principal del lugar se llevaba a cabo uno de los torneos mas importantes a nivel mundial, donde estas personas mostraban sus habilidades para resolver la mayor cantidad de cubos en un tiempo establecido.

Todos con la misma marca de cubos, bien engrasados y con los tornillos en el punto justo para su fácil giro, todos revueltos y apilados a su lado derecho de la mesa, dejando el lado izquierdo libre para que acomodaran los cubos que habían resuelto ya. Sin embargo, un hombre engreído había pagado una buena cantidad de dinero para cambiar los cubos de quien, según decían, era su mayor rival ante la victoria.

El estatus social es un gran villano para la raza humana.

Cuando el tiempo había terminado, aquel hombre que había pagado para estropear los cubos de su adversario salió victorioso, realizando comentarios de mal gusto sobre todos sus contrincantes pero en especial sobre la pésima técnica de aquel chico a quien había realizado la mala jugada.

Desconsolado por toda aquella situación terminó subiendo a la azotea del recinto mientras todos los demás salían al haber terminado la convención . Sabía perfectamente que sus cubos no estaban en las mejores condiciones, pues estos se resbalaban de sus manos cuando apenas posaba sus manos en ellos; sin embargo nadie le hizo caso. Había ido a París con el poco conocimiento de francés que tenía, después de todo su lengua materna era el español. A pesar de que intentó explicar que algo estaba mal con sus cubos nadie le entendió. Se sentía frustrado, era su gran oportunidad para demostrar lo bueno que era en algo que le gustaba y al final todo se había ido al caño por demasiado aceite en sus estúpidos cubos.

Sin pensarlo mucho jugueteó con las caras del cubo rubik que llevaba al cuello, un pequeño llavero que se habia vuelto el único regalo de su madre que conservaba a pesar del tiempo y lo fragmentada que habia estado su relación después de su estadia en el hospital y la última parada de su vida que en un panteón fue a dar... si tan solo existiera un modo de sacar toda esa molestia que descansaba en la boca de su estomago. Y vaya que la había, una mariposa negra voló hasta él para posarse en el desgastado cubo.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que alguien le hablaba en su cabeza e ignoro el hecho de entender perfectamente lo que esta le decía a pesar de que hablaba en francés. Tampoco noto la extraña máscara lila que se dibujaba sobre su rostro. Y ahí estaba aquella voz, dándole la venganza que necesitaba contra aquel que le había ganado injustamente y la posibilidad de llenar el mundo de aquellos acertijos con forma de cubo. Dijo que sí sin dudarlo ni un segundo, aceptaba buscar los miraculous del par de superhéroes de los que había escuchado hablar a cambio de aquella maravillosa escena que se mostraba en su imaginación.

Se levantó al tiempo que una extraña bruma negra rodeaba su silueta, no sentía miedo a pesar de la extraña situación; una serie de cubos de todo tipo lo rodearon mientras estos giraban y cambiaban la posición de sus piezas; sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al filo del edificio y en contra de toda ley física floto en el aire. Sabia que era ignorado por todas las personas que podia ver desde el cielo, esto solo pudo hacer que su enojo creciera aún más, no volvería a ser ignorado. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomo uno de los cubos que volaban al rededor de él para lanzarlo a una persona que caminaba por ahí y otro y uno más.

Cuando aquellos cubos chocaron contra alguna parte de la anatomía de los parisinos a quienes había lanzado sus municiones, estos se expandieron, atrapando a las personas en su interior. El grito de una chica que había sido encarcelada dentro de un cubo de cuatro filas por lado atrajo las miradas de todas las personas a su alrededor, mientras que un hombre fornido golpeaba el interior del cubo mirror desde su interior y el niño de siete años veía confundido el cubo rubik en el que se encontraba atrapado. El chico akumatizado supo que era momento de presentarse -Buenas tardes París, ¡Cuboide los saluda! Si quieren salir de ahí, tendrán que resolver el enigma. ¡Jajajaja!

La gente salió despavorida intentando esquivar los cubos que les eran lanzados, algunos con mayor éxito que otros. Para Cuboide todo el asunto era una fiesta, enormes cubos adornaban la bella ciudad y todo por su causa.

Siguió su travesía hasta llegar al hotel Bourgeois donde todos los concursantes se alojaban. Entro por el acceso principal tranquilamente, escuchando como el hombre a cargo de la administración del lugar silbaba alegremente mientras ordenaba algunos papeles, cuando este sintió una sombra posarse sobre él se volteó y no pudo evitar gritar al ver a un akumatizado.

Cuboide se recargo en el mostrador que lo separaba de aquel asustado hombre con una simple pregunta.

—El ganador de la convención de cubos, ¿dónde esta? —El encargado se encontraba sumiso de su lado del mostrador mientras temblaba.

—¡H-ha-ha-habitación 302, piso 4!

—Acto seguido cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero nada paso, cuando escucho el elevador abrir sus puertas junto con su típico timbre que anunciaba que se abrían sus puertas se aventuró a abrirlos, para encontrarse completamente solo.

Al llegar al piso indicado y a la puerta que mostraba el número 302 no pudo evitar sonreir. Giró su cuello haciendolo tronar y paso seguido derribo la puerta en busca de su víctima. La sonrisa se le borro cuando vio a un chico rubio haciendole una señal con los dedos a forma de despedida mientras salía con ayuda de su yo-yo por el gran ventanal que estaba abierto de par en par.

De nueva cuenta una mascara morada se dislumbraba en su rostro junto con aquella voz que le habia brindado ayuda.

—¡Ve tras ellos! —Decía la voz.

Corrió a la ventana y saltó, ya en el aire localizó de nueva cuenta al chico rubio junto a una adolescente en traje negro. Ellos también eran su presa.

—¡Mira todos esos cubos mi lady!

—Decía un asombrado rubio.

—¡Yo soy Cuboide! ¡Y quiero sus miraculous!

La batalla empezó, el chico akumatizado empezo a lanzar sus cubos sin parar y el dúo esquivo todos ellos.

—Tranquilo amigo, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco? —Decía la azabache que bateaba un cubo rubik que iba a su dirección. El akumatizado quedó atrapado en este y con su habilidad nata ordeno sus caras en diez segundos. Ambos héroes lo vieron sorprendidos.

—Este es mi juego Chat Noir, no puedes ganarme, ¡nadie puede ganarme!

Y ante el asombro de los superhéroes fueron atrapados en un cubo rubik.

—¡Es Chatton Noir! —Gritó ligeramente molesta la heroína, siendo completamente ignorada.

—Primero el idiota, después los miraculous —Decía en voz alta el chico akumatizado, más para la voz en su cabeza que para si mismo —Suerte con salir de esa caja, gatita.

Cuboide guiño un ojo a la azabache antes de irse ignorando por completo al varón que gruñó por lo bajo.

El chico de los cubos siguió su búsqueda sin mucho exito, ¿dónde podía estar ese patán mentecato? Cuando se preparaba para seguir su búsqueda, el de traje rojo con motas negras se hizo presente, atando la mano derecha con su arma.

—¿Es qué los cubos no se te acaban nunca?

—No tienes una idea, bicho rojo.

El akumatizado jaló su brazo y rompió con el equilibrio del de ojos verdes, era fácil notar su poca habilidad con el arma ¿en serio estos chicos salvaban París?

—¿Cómo salieron de mi trampa tan pronto? —Le preguntaba al rubio que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, que no podía hacer nada mientras se acercaban a él para quitarle su anillo.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo una barra de metal apareció de la nada, rompiendo el concreto de la losa del edificio, haciéndolo retroceder.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi lady es bastante talentosa con ellos.

—No puedo armarlos a tu velocidad pero no se me dan mal —Completó lo dicho la chica de negro.

—¡Entonces veamos qué tan buena eres con ellos! —El chico aventó una ráfaga de cubos a la gatita que no pudo hacer nada sin su barra metálica.

—¡My Lady! —Chatton Noir quedó atrapada en dos cubos distintos como si fuera una especie de matrioshka. Un cubo tenía forma de esfera y el otro era una pirámide con engranes. Eso iba a tomar tiempo.

—Eso nos deja a nosotros dos bicho asqueroso —El akumatizado se preparó para atacarlo, sin preveer que el rubio tomaria la barra de Chatton Noir y lo golpearía con este.

—¡Oye! Yo me bañó todos los días!

La batalla empezó mientras la azabache intentaba darse prisa armando el primer cubo que para su sorpresa no le llevo tanto tiempo.

—Es momento de acabar con esto —Decía el rubio al momento que lanzaba su yo-yo al cielo y recibía de este una pluma fuente llena de tinta.

El objeto de la buena suerte no llegó a quedar en poder de Lordbug, pues Cuboide le habia aventado un cubo rubik al extraño objeto invocado por la impresión.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

—¡Cataclismo! —El akumatizado se giró al escuchar la voz femenina para ver como la piramide que habia contenido a la chica se evaporaba.

—¡Chatton! —Cuboide sólo pudo ver cómo el cubo llegaba a los brazos de la azabache para ser atacado nuevamente por el de traje rojo.

Lordbug usaba el bastón y el yo-yo por igual, obligándole a retroceder. Cuando se dio cuenta la voz de la que portaba orejas de gato llamaba nuevamente la atención del rubio quien atrapaba en el aire la pluma y le disparaba la tinta en los ojos.

Cuando volvio a abrirlos la policia ponia una frazada sobre sus hombros

—Todo estará bien amigo, tranquilo.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Esta parte esta dedicada a Rubas 273, que me pidió introducir este akuma en mi historia. Espero fuera de tu agrado.


	14. TÁCTICAS

La tinta de la pluma fuente fue a dar a los ojos de Cuboide, que dirigió sus manos a su rostro ante el ardor que le provocaba aquella intromisión, Lordbug no perdió más tiempo y tomó el pequeño cubo que colgaba en el pecho del contrario para aplastarlo contra el pavimento y ver así como una mariposa negra salía del objeto.

Purificó al akuma, sintiéndose más hábil con sus movimientos que con el akuma anterior y terminó chocando los puños con su querida compañera.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, dichosos.

Su anillo y los pendientes de la contraría empezaron a sonar, dictando que los kwamis se encontraban muy cansados ya.

—Nos veremos pronto, gatita —Decía el chico mientras daba un beso a los nudillos de la chica antes que ella se soltara del agarre.

—Lo estaré esperando, bichito —Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un guiño, dejando al de ojos verdes sonriendo bobamente y con las mejillas rojas.

Un nuevo pitido lo sacó de su ensoñación y antes de partir dirigió una mirada a la policía que se encontraba ayudando al desorientado chico que había sido akumatizado.

Se escondió en un callejón cercano para destransformarse, Tikki caía a sus manos mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien Tikki?

—Sí, solo un poco adolorida. Recuerda que no puedes sobrepasar el tiempo tras usar tu poder.

—Lo siento Tikki, vamos a casa para que descanses.

La pequeña kwami se introdujo en la chaqueta blanca el rubio emprendió su camino, procurando no ser muy brusco para no dañar mas a su acompañante. Ya en casa la criatura rojiza se abalanzó a las galletas que aún quedaban de la panadería Dupain y que descansaban en la mesa de centro frente al televisor, Adrien tomó un baño y cuando salió encontró a la pequeña dormida en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

La tomó entre sus manos para recostarla en una de sus almohadas. Merecía descansar después de todo aquello. Tomó sus auriculares y los conectó a su computadora, estaba decidido a no realizar ningún ruido.

Revisó las noticias sobre los recientes acontecimientos, escuchando el testimonio del chico a quien se había enfrentado ese día y la penalización que le habían adjudicado a aquel tramposo hombre que había causado tanto resentimiento en la victima de Hawk Moth.

Del mismo modo revisó el Ladyblog, sus colores habían cambiado del rojo con motas negras a uno negro con detales azules. Imaginó que Alya había realizado el cambio mientras Ladybug se encontraba con el traje de Chat Noir. Dirigió por un momento su vista a Tikki, rectificando que continuaba plácidamente dormida y sin pensarlo más se dedicó a descarga las fotografías de la azabache en el ajustado traje negro. Esas imágenes ahora serían parte de su colección.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando recordó a aquel chico que había hecho comentarios inadecuados sobre su compañera... sí, el también dejaba a su imaginación perderse en esas ideas de vez en cuando, pero no lo iba contando a los cuatro vientos y mucho menos en presencia de una chica. Y en ese momento, Alya y Marinette habían presenciado sus mal habidos comentarios.

Quería creer que se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, después de todo era normal que los chicos tuvieran ese tipo de pensamientos e hicieran comentarios de mal gusto, pero después recordaba a Marinette cubriéndose el rostro completamente incómoda tras escuchar a aquel chico y no podía evitar cerrar fuertemente su mandíbula.

Lástima que no podía invocar el Cataclismo en ese momento, de otro modo tendría al perfecto conejillo de indias para por fin saber qué pasaba si una persona era tocada por su poder destructivo.

Suspiró hondo e intentó calmarse, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. ¿Cómo descubriría a la chica tras la máscara?

Sin pensarlo mucho subió la escalera de caracol que daba a su librería personal, abrió uno de los estantes bajos del mismo y sacó de este una libreta nueva antes de volver a bajar. Volvió a sentarse y tomo una pluma azul en mano; no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo que se le acababa de ocurrir, después de todo tenía muy metido en la cabeza que la chica no quería que fuera descubierta su identidad. Sin embargo ahora era necesario, ¿no? Sin pensarlo más se perdió en la música de Jagued Stone y se dedicó a escribir.

Después de un rato escuchó una voz a pesar del tono alto de la música, se apresuró a tapar con su mano la libreta mientras se sacaba un audífono, volteó a ver la habitación, encontrándose con Tikki que lo observaban con curiosidad.

—Perdona, ¿qué dijiste Tikki? —La pequeña no pudo evitar reír antes de contestar

—Quiero saber qué haces, Adrien.

Más tranquilo dejó de esconder lo escrito en su libreta para que la kwami pudiera verlo .

—Voy a apuntar todo lo que sé de Ladybug —La cara de su contraria se desfiguró ante aquel comentario.

—¿Pero si alguien lo encuentra? —Quiso saber con algo de temor, ¿y cómo culparla? Si ella mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que le preocupaba a Marinette su identidad secreta, no podía permitir que por un descuido fuera conocida por alguien distinto a Adrien.

—No te preocupes por eso, esta libreta no saldrá de esta habitación, además ya tengo pensado un lugar donde nadie la encontrará —Tikki lo miro curiosa y no evito suspirar con desgano, si Marinette tenía un diario ¿qué tan malo podría ser que Adrien escribiera sobre ella en una libreta?

—Soy del tipo de personas que necesita escribir los problemas para encontrarles una solución. Y si tengo que descubrir a mi lady lo mejor que puedo hacer es tomar medidas al respecto —Decía mientras continuaba escribiendo antes los atentos ojos de Tikki — ¿Me ayudarías con mi pequeña investigación? —Preguntó divertido el de ojos verdes.

Tikki se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy aquí para servirte de guía. No puedo decirte quién es Ladybug pero si puedo darte un empujoncito por el camino correcto —El joven modelo sonrió ante el comentario.

—Es una pequeña lista de las cosas que sé de Ladybug. Empezando por el aspecto físico... Sino la conozco en mi vida diaria, lo primero que debería notar seria su físico.

Si tan solo supieras. Quiso decir la kwami.

—Imagino que su aspecto no cambia cuando la ayudas a transformarse, al igual que yo ahora que soy Lordbug —Tikki asintió —Así que Ladybug se trata de una chica por debajo de mi estatura, de cabello negro que le llegue hasta los hombros. Tiene ojos azules y piel clara. Imagino que debe tener quince años o al menos, una edad cercana a la mia.

—¿Qué mas sabes de ella?

—Por lo que hablamos en la torre Eiffel le gusta Jagued Stone y es buena en los videojuegos, le encanta la moda y es fan del trabajo de mi padre... —Decía el rubio a paso lento, mientras escribía cada idea —También sé que es presidente de su clase y según sus palabras sabe algo de repostería... También es una cabeza dura y muy competitiva. Estoy seguro que la persona detrás de la máscara es realmente impresionante —Tikki sonrió enternecida por las palabras del modelo —Esto de tener que encontrar a Ladybug me parece muy lioso, no sé cómo voy a dar con ella —El de ojos verdes se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento, abatido.

—Tu también tendrás que hacer algo al respecto —Lo regaño maternalmente la kwami.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Le dijiste a Ladybug que no te comportabas del mismo modo en tu vida diaria a cuando eres Chat Noir, ¿Cómo se supone que ella te descubra a ti si tu no la ayudas?

—¿Sabes en los problemas que me voy a meter con mi padre se entera de que he estado coqueteando y contando chistes a todos los que me encuentro? Me volvera a encerrar en casa y nos tendremos que olvidar de descubrir a Ladybug —La catarina pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—¿Y si Lordbug actua cómo Adrien lo hace frente a Ladybug? —El rubio arqueo una ceja —No me veas así. Adrien no puede actuar como suele hacerlo bajo el antifaz, pero eso no significa que Ladybug no te pueda reconocer por tu personalidad diaria.

—Supongo que podemos intentarlo. Dame un momento Tikki —Sin esperar más el rubio se dirigió al baño.

La kwami se sentó sobre la libreta mientras leía la lista que había preparado el de ojos verdes sobre su portadora y suspiró tranquila al notar que en ningún lugar decía Ladybug.

La manija de la puerta principal se giró, Tikki se apresuró a esconderse dentro de un cajón del escritorio, escuchando un par de pasos inmiscuirse en la habitación.

—L-le agradezco mucho que me permitiera entrar —Nathalie tardo un momento en contestar.

—Recuerda que el señor Agreste no quiere verte, ten cuidado cuando salgas.

La mujer dejó al visitante solo en la habitación del rubio, siendo rápidamente reconocido por la kwami ¿qué hacía él ahí?

—¿Hermano? —Preguntó Nino al gran espacio vació en el que se encontraba —Que raro, Nathalie dijo que se encontraba aquí... —El chico camino con cierto recelo por la habitación hasta que llegó al escritorio de su amigo.

Vio de forma curiosa la libreta, tomándola entre sus manos para revisae la lista. Oh no... pensaba Tikki llena de nervios.

Cuando Adrien salió del baño y vio a su amigo en su habitación se sorprendió.

—Nino ¿qué haces amigo? —Por su tono de voz la kwami supo perfectamente que el rubio no había deparado en lo que sostenía el chico entre sus manos.

—Vine a pedirte los apuntes de... —El futuro DJ movió la cabeza negativamente antes de continuar hablando —Olvida eso, hermano ¿por qué describes a Marinette en esta lista?

La mandíbula del rubio se descoloco mientras habría un poco más los ojos.

—¿Q-qué?

—No me vengas con eso hermano y responde —La voz del chico con gafas había sonado a una demanda. El corazón del rubio había acelerado su latir y la garganta se le había secado. No podía ser cierto.

—Yo... no sé que decir.

Nino releía la lista una y otra vez, eso era algo grande y sin más se aventuró a soltar la bomba.

—Ella te gusta, ¿verdad? Por eso insistías en verla hoy cada que podías.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Sólo responde, maldita sea. ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a ocultarlo?

—¿Habría algo malo si así fuera?—Intentó desviar el tema, sorprendiéndose con la respuesta obtenida.

—Por supuesto que no, al contrario, me parece estupendo —Aceptó Nino más relajado, sonriendo al rubio.

—Pero, ¿por qué...

-Oh amigo, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta. Realmente creó que Marinette es la chica perfecta para ti, estoy completamente seguro de que harían una buena pareja —Nino había posado sus manos sobre los hombros de Adrien que no salía de su asombro, observando a su amigo voltear a los lados, cómo si se asegurará de que nadie más escucharía lo que estaba a punto de decir —Alya también cree que serían linda pareja.

Los hombros del de ojos verdes fueron palmeadosun par de veces antes de que la libreta impactará contra su pecho.

—En fin, vine a pedirte los apuntes de Historia, ya sabes que tenemos examen y mis apuntes son una basura —Adrien señalo su mochila para que su amigo tomara lo que necesitaba —Gracias amigo, eres el mejor. Ahora me voy, realmente tengo que ponerme a estudiar —Nino se dirigió a la salida sin antes mencionar —Y no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie hasta que hagas tu movimiento, pero apúrate hermano. Estoy seguro que un día de estos Nathaniel o cualquier otro intentará invitar a salir a Marinette y solo Dios sabe que puede pasar.

Sin decir más el chico salió de la habitación, Adrien se dejó caer súbitamente sobre su silla giratoria completamente pasmado.

Estaba imtentando poner sus ideas en orden mientras revisaba la lista y formaba una imagen mental de su compañera de clases. Era cierto, la mayoría de las cosas que estaban apuntadas en su lista concordaban con Marinette, con Ladybug.

—¿Adrien? —Preguntó con cierto temor la kwami que no sabía cómo interpretar las acciones del adolescente.

Este dirigió su vista a la catarina, juntando todo el aire que podía mantener en sus pulmones antes de hablar.

—¿Es eso cierto Tikki? Marinette y Ladybug, ¿son la misma persona?

—¿No te gustaría que fuera ella?

—¡Sí! No. Bueno... no sé. No es que me desagrade la idea, de hecho... me gusta bastante —En el rostro del rubio se podía notar un ligero sonrojo —¿D-de verdad es ella Tikki? Debes decírmelo, por favor —La kwami solo pudo negar con su cabeza.

—No puedo decírtelo Adrien, debes arriesgarte si realmente crees que es ella.

—Pero... es imposible ¿no? Es ilógico que teniéndola tan cerca no lo notara antes. Pero si son idénticas... —Entonces se dio cuenta —¿Qué pasaría si no fuera ella?

Tikki lo medito unos segundos, abtes de responder.

—El lazo que los une se rompe y el caos empieza —Adrien solo pudo abrir mas los ojos

—¿Eso qué demonios significa?

—Lo siento Adrien, sólo puedo decirte que no será agradable, para nadie —La pequeña rojiza se había tapado los ojos con sus manitas.

—¿P-puedes darme un segundo Tikki?

Esta asintió y subió a la librería del chico, pudo ver como releía nuevamente la lista para después abrir una carpeta de su computadora donde se podían apreciar las fotografías de Ladybug.

Tikki no pudo evitar reír, realmente son el uno para el otro.

Adrien veía la figura femenina desde su computadora, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de confort y adrenalina.

Realmente me gustaría que fueras tú.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	15. NERVIOS

Ese día Adrien se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal, chocó con algunas personas en la entrada de la escuela y se le resbaló la mochila al no ponerla adecuadamente sobre su hombro; cuando logró entrar al salón pudo ver a Nino escuchando música con sus audífonos mientras estudiaba los apuntes que le había prestado.

Se sentó a su lado sin siquiera llamarlo, agradeciendo que eran los únicos en el salón y que nadie notaría su extraño comportamiento pero su mala suerte hizo acto de presencia, provocando que resbalara nuevamente.

Movió toda la banca en su intento de no caer de bruces, llamando la atención de su amigo.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó el moreno al ver a Adrien medio tirado en su asiento.

-E-estoy bien Nino -Acomodaron la banca, se saludaron con un choque de puños y se sentaron.

El futuro DJ se enfrascó nuevamente en los apuntes, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, el de ojos verdes escondió su rostro entre sus manos y el escritorio intentando pensar.

Durante toda la noche no pudo hacer nada mas que debatirse si debía decirle algo o no a Marinette en el momento en que la viera, Tikki tuvo que alejarse de la cama y dirigirse al sillón a media noche cuando por milésima vez el rubio se había girado en sueños mientras mascullaba algo para él mismo; evitando con todos esos actos que la kwami lograra dormir.

El joven modelo no había tenido la mejor noche tampoco, se podía ver claramente las ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes.

Tenía miedo de estarse ilusionando demasiado. La chica era la persona más agradable que conocía y ahora que creía saber su identidad no podía evitar comparar su actitud con la de Ladybug en su primer encuentro. Nerviosa, algo torpe, pero al final decidida.

Aún así no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pasaba si no era ella? ¿Y si Ladybug no era tan dulce y encantadora como su compañera?

Por primera vez le tuvo miedo a sus expectativas, Adrien daba por hecho que la chica detrás de la máscara debía ser una buena persona, después de todo era una súper heroína y aunque no tenía muy en claro cómo habían sido elegidos para tener aquella responsabilidad podía decir que era sin duda buena.

Pero decidir que Marinette era la chica tras la máscara había sido demasiado fácil, casi perfecto aunque no lo hubiese considerado antes.

Además de que la pequeña idea de que la estaba confundiendo le daba un mal sabor de boca, siendo el portador de la mala suerte bien sabía que todo aquello que brilla como oro no siempre lo es.

También estaba lo otro, pues Adrien a pesar de ser apto para casi cualquier actividad, verse bien frente a una cámara y tener un alto estatus social también tenía inseguridades. En el hipotético caso de que Marinette y Ladybug fueran la misma persona ¿qué pasaba si ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su verdadera personalidad? Después de todo la chica conocía su faceta educada al igual que la cómica y no parecía estar cómoda con ninguna.

¿Y qué pasaba con los miraculous? Sólo había tenido amenazas vagas de todo el mal que eso podía ocasionar, pero nada más.

Dejó salir un suspiro, todo ese asunto lo estaba cansando.

Un golpe sordo se escucho a un lado de él, rápidamente se incorporó y giró a la escalinata que llevaba a los bancos del salón, encontrándose con Marinette incada en uno de los escalones dándole la espalda, viendo como la agarradera de la mochila que había ignorado en el momento en el que se sentó había atrapado el pie de la chica haciendo que esta se cayera.

Oh no, se levantó al momento mientras mascullaba sus disculpas.

-Cielos, Marinette ¿estas bien? Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. ¿Te duele algo?

La chica no se había girado a verlo, Adrien posó su rodilla en el piso cerca de la azabache intentando ayudarle, encontrando que la chica veía las palmas de sus manos que estaban raspadas por el impacto.

Dejo de ver las palmas de la chica cuando notó que en estas caían gotas de agua, que claramente eran las lágrimas de su compañera. Tragó duro sintiéndose como todo un imbécil al verla en ese estado. La tomó por los brazos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la de ojos color cielo no había dicho nada, mantenía sus labios en una perfecta linea recta, quizás deseando evitar que mas lagrimas brotaran.

-Vamos a la enfermería, ¿puedes caminar?

La chica asintió, Adrien por un momento pensó en cargarla hasta el lugar, tuvo que detenerse al pensar que podía incómodar más a la azabache.

El modelo tuvo que esperar afuera de la enfermería al ser esta bastante reducida, cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con una Marinette mas tranquila y con sus palmas llenas de cinta micropore. La de ojos color cielo le regalo una sonrisa al ver que la estuvo esperando.

-No era necesario que te quedaras Adrien -Hablaba pausadamente y sin tartamudear para impresión del rubio -Ahora llegaras tarde a clase por mi culpa.

-¿Pero qué dices? Marinette, enserio lo siento. He estado muy distraído y por mi culpa te has lastimado.

-No es nada, mejor vamos a clases.

Marinette empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a Adrien que la vio alejarse dando un suspiro, no quería cometer errores, primero buscaría hablar con Ladybug y contarle de su posible hallazgo y esperaría simplemente lo mejor.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	16. REVELACIÓN

Marinette no estaba en la Luna, sino en un lugar mucho más lejano como Júpiter o quizás afuera de la vía láctea; o al menos eso había pensado su madre cuando tras observarla le dijo Adrien te esta esperando en la puerta de la panadería y en vez de dar un salto, caminar sin dirección alguna y gritar _¡no estoy lista! ¿Qué me pongo? ¡Mamá, entretenlo!_ Se quedó sentada, viendo a la nada y comiendo mecánicamente el desayuno que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Por un momento pensó en no permitirle ir a la escuela, ella bien sabia lo despistada que era su querida hija y solo Dios sabia qué podía pasarle en aquel estado. Pero su marido poso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro femenino para llamar su atención y negar con la cabeza.

 _Es una adolescente, déjala. Si es importante nos contará cuando este lista_. La vio salir por la puerta de la panadería con un nudo en la garganta.

La azabache partió a la institución donde estudiaba sin haber notado tan siquiera la conversación de sus progenitores. ¿Cómo iba a notarlo? Si en su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras de Plagg, derrumbando gran parte de sus anhelados sueños. Estaba a nada de odiarse por no dejar de preguntarle cosas al gato negro.

No había podido evitarlo, tenía a la mano los apuntes de sus clases de historia junto con su libro de la materia y el gato se le había acercado con latente curiosidad.

-Ese fue uno de los más hábiles Chat Noir- Dijo tras ver la imagen en el libro.

-¿Mozart? ¿En serio?

-Si, era un idiota, no dejaba de tocar... Aunque eso era bueno, así podía comer mi queso sin interrupciones.

-¿Y qué me puedes decir... -La de ojos color cielo removía las hojas de su libro, divertida por los comentarios del contrario -De Pierre Curie?

-Cómo olvidarlo, él no era particularmente hábil pero tenia un buen corazón. ¡Y ahí esta la portadora de Tikki!- El gatito señalo la hoja contraria a donde estaba la imagen de su antiguo portador.

-¿Pierre y Marie Curie eran portadores de los miraculous? -Había dicho llena de sorpresa, al no esperar tal respuesta.

-Oh si, se casaron y parecían ser felices la mayoría del tiempo. Al igual que todas las Ladybug y Chat Noir -La quijada de la chica se salió de su lugar -Eran horriblemente melosos. Por eso los humanos me dan náuseas. Aunque Tikki siempre dice que es parte del trabajo.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Lo mismo dije yo, es asqueroso. ¿Tu no serás así con mi humano verdad? Al manos dime que se comportarán cuando este comiendo.

-¿Y-yo y Chat? ¿P-pero cómo? ¿Por qué? -Y el gato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ups... No tenías que saber eso -La ligera sonrisa en el rostro del kwami le hacia creer a Marinette que lo habia hecho a propósito.

-Quieres decir que él y yo...

-Los elegidos para tener los miraculous de la buena y la mala suerte están destinados a estar juntos.

-P-pero yo estoy enamorada de otra persona... -Su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

-¿Del chico de los recortes? No te preocupes por eso... -El gatito dejó de prestarle atención a la chica cuando se escucho algo caer detrás de ella -¡Mi pelota! -Salió volando hasta la bola de estambre que giraba lentamente sobre el suelo.

Dejando a Marinette shockeada, con un tono de piel mas pálido del usual y con sus labios formando una perfecta "o".

Las horas pasaron y ella parecia no notarlo "es hora de dormir cariño" habló desde el piso inferior su madre y sin mas se preparó para dormir, sintiendo como sus sueños futuros con Adrien se le iban de entre las manos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. No habría boda, ni un hermoso hogar a su lado. Ni sus tres hermosos hijos... Y adiós a la idea de decirle "suegrito" al señor Agreste. Ninguna portada de revista que dictara que Adrien y ella eran la pareja perfecta; tampoco un hámster como mascota pues ya podía ver a Chat molestándolo todo el tiempo.

Por alguna razón veía al rubio intentando comerse al roedor tras perseguirlo en la esfera de ejercicio donde el animal podía ir y venir libremente en la casa.

Pensar en ello no la dejó dormir.

Y aquella sensación de estar en el limbo la rodeó desde que estaba acostada viendo el techo de su habitación. Porque mientras más lo pensaba más le parecía que no era su decisión, ¿cómo iba a serlo cuando todos los elegidos habían terminado juntos? Eso al menos en las palabras del kwami negro.

Se sentía como una marioneta.

Caminó hasta su salón en automático y subió la escalinata que le permitía llegar a su asiento sin saludar a los chicos que se sentaban enfrente de ella. Sintió un tirón en su tobillo y lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba incada en el suelo y que sus manos empezaban a arderle como los mil demonios.

Una voz masculina llegó a sus oídos, pero no le presto atención hasta que sintió los brazos de aquella persona ayudándola a levantarse y como acto reflejo buscó su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos verde manzana de Adrien que la miraban con preocupación. Nuevamente los labios masculinos se movieron pero ella no prestó atención. Lo siguiente que supo es que era encaminada a algún lugar y que los brazos del chico de sus sueños aún la ayudaban a mantenerse en pie. No había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que parecían temblar sus extremidades. Ni las lágrimas escurridizas que brotaban de sus ojos.

La enfermera del Colegio la cuidó al instante, esparciendo alcohol en las pequeñas heridas para que no se infectasen y cuando quiso reaccionar ya estaba afuera de la enfermería con las heridas cubiertas, mientras la mirada verde manzana se clavaba a ella y sacando fuerza de donde no la había le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No era necesario que te quedaras Adrien -Se obligó a mantener la calma cuando lo que mas quería era alejarse de él -Ahora llegaras tarde a clases por mi culpa.

-¿Pero qué dices? Marinette, en serio lo siento. He estado muy distraído y por mi culpa te has lastimado.

-No es nada, mejor vamos a clases -No le dio tiempo para que contestara, empezó a caminar en dirección al salón ignorando si el rubio la seguía o no.

Al final era lo mejor... ¿no? Alejarse sin mirar atrás, aunque él nunca se enterara de sus sentimientos y de la forma que la hacia sentir. Sobre cómo una sonrisa suya la hacía sonrojar y un simple buenos días le aceleraba el corazón.

Primero estaba París, ¿no? Con todo lo que esa frase conlleva. La responsabilidad de salvar el día junto a su compañero, poner el deber que significa ser un portador antes que sus deseos egoístas y hasta el futuro que ahora sabía que compartiría con él. Aun así dolía.

Y otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Las clases se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alya la había invitado a dar una vuelta a causa de su extraño comportamiento de ese día.

 _No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar._ Le había dicho, escusándose con lo mucho que había estudiado durante la noche.

Llegó a casa y se recostó en la mesa del comedor, pensando que estaba sola.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? -Llamó la atención la voz de su padre que se encontraba en la cocina en ese momento.

-¡Papá! Disculpa, no te vi. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Subí a revisar la comida, tu mamá está ocupada atendiendo la caja - El mayor se sentó a un lado de la chica, observando cómo ella se cohibía ligeramente -¿Ya no usas coletas?

-Perdí mis listones ayer, olvide comprar otros.

-También cambiaste tu atuendo.

-Sí. ¿Me veo mal? Elegí esto entre toda la ropa que he diseñado pero, no sé.

-Te ves como una princesa, cómo siempre - La chica sonrió de lado por el cumplido.

-Gracias papá.

-Nette, mi cielo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarle a tu padre?

Marinette clavó su mirada en el hombre que la había cargado en brazos durante tantos años y que siempre parecía consciente de su estado aunque ella intentará esconderlo. Justo como ahora.

-Papá, ¿qué haces cuando todo lo que has querido parece mo estar a tu alcance? Como si no fuera tu decisión el tenerlo o no.

El mayor frunció el ceño, analizándola.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con tus diseños, hija?

-S-sí - Se apresuró a contestar aunque era una mentira.

Tom posó su mano sobre el hombro de su única hija, escogiendo sus palabras.

-Marinette, siempre te he dicho que si quieres algo debes luchar y pelear por ello. No importa lo difícil que parezca o cuantas veces te digan que no. Tampoco importa las veces que caigas antes de alcanzarlo, lo obtendrás tarde o temprano.

-¿Aunque todos digan que las cosas no son así? ¿Aunque tu también empieces a creer que no tiene sentido?

-No hija, no pierdas la fe, mucho menos en ti. Si algo está en tus manos entonces puedes cambiarlo. Pero si te rindes antes de intentar todo estará perdido.

-Gracias papá - La chica le mostró una gran sonrisa a su padre antes de abrazarlo -Siempre sabes qué decir.

-Soy mayor hija, tengo algo más de experiencia que tu - El hombre se levantó de su asiento no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hija -Debo bajar, el pan que deje en el horno debe estar a punto de salir.

-Sí papá.

-Y Marinette -Llamó la atención el mayor cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta -Recuerda que ningún chico vale la pena que cambies tu exterior por él, si él te quiere se dará cuenta de lo que vales aun si vas por la vida en tu pijama de puntitos.

-Pero yo no...

-Yo no he dicho que sea el caso, sólo quería decírtelo.

El hombre atravesó el umbral, dejando a Marinette con nuevas cosas que pensar.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	17. ÚLTIMO ALIENTO

La penumbra gobernaba en la habitación violeta, en el piso descansaban mariposas del blanco mas puro que cualquiera pudiera imaginar; algunas de estas revoloteaban en el lugar, ignorantes de los pensamientos del único hombre que las visitaba.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y un as de luz penetró la habitación, algunas de las mariposas revolotearon rápidamente ante aquella intromisión y volvieron a la calma cuando la puerta de nuevo se cerró.

-Transformame -Dictó la voz masculina, sin mayor contemplación.

Una mágica luz hizo presencia, mas deslumbrante que la luz anterior pero ante esta ninguna mariposa se inmutó, estaban acostumbradas a aquella bella luz.

El hombre que ahora portaba un traje de detalles morados camino tranquilamente hasta el centro de la habitación, las mariposas en el suelo se movieron dándole espacio en lo que era su único mundo.

Cuando el hombre golpeó la punta de su bastón en el piso, un ventanal que recordaba la silueta de aquellos insectos que invadían el lugar se hizo presente, permitiendo ver y sobre todo escuchar los pensamientos oscuros de todo parisino.

"Como odio a los profesores mediocres que no saben explicar y no dudan en dar bajas calificaciones", "nunca entraré al club de baloncesto, soy tan inútil", "él nunca me amara... Ya esta más que claro", "maldita sea, ¡el ascenso debió ser mio y no de ese inepto!"

Una tras otra los pensamientos negativos llegaban a los oídos del hombre enmascarado, que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando cada sentimiento que parecía penetrar su corazón y que sentía como propio.

Pero nada le convencía.

Algunos sentimientos ya lo habían llevado a akumatizar a otros parisinos y no había obtenido éxito alguno ¿qué podría ser diferente con alguna de esas personas? Había otros por el contrario que solo eran una rabieta sin importancia, demasiado insignificantes como para ser considerados en un nuevo plan.

Todo eso le molestaba, el tiempo pasaba y él se veía igual de lejos de su objetivo; aquellos tontos adolescentes habían demostrado ser fuertes, al menos lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a sus intentos de quitarles sus prodigios. No pudo evitar estrujar el bastón entre sus manos... Ya no planeaba jugar con la mariquita y el gato negro.

Buscó con más insistencia entre los parisinos, debía de haber alguien con sentimientos tan obscuros que le permitiera llegar a su objetivo.

Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando lo escuchó.

En el gran ventanal se dibujo la escena, un hombre en un pequeño apartamento, donde la luz neón del bar de en frente se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, los libros y discos se encontraban apilados en el piso y de un momento a otro un vaso de cristal se estrelló contra el piso, el joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros había pateado la cama y no evito gritar con gran furia. Un golpe del inquilino de alado se escuchó a través del muro, pidiendo silencio.

El joven de cabello castaño empezó a reír con amargura mientras se dejaba caer en el piso. Importándole poco enterrarse los pedazos de cristal en la palma de su mano.

El hombre enmascarado reconoció al momento aquel dolor. Su próxima víctima había perdido un ser querido. A su futura esposa, para ser precisos.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Su propio dolor era el sentimiento mas intenso que alguien podía sentir, después de todo poco se podía hacer cuando perdías a un ser querido. En especial cuando la muerte había separado sus caminos.

Estaba a punto de tomar una mariposa para empezar el nuevo juego, pero otra escena se dibujo frente a sus ojos. Un par de personas lloraban desconlodamente en un funeral mientras al ataúd le caía la tierra que daba por concluida la ceremonia. Y en otro lugar de París, una chica de cabello rizado lloraba mientras veía la fotografía de su padre que hace tiempo se encontraba bajo tierra. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Hace tiempo atrás el hombre enmascarado había tenido un viejo libro entre sus manos. Un libro en código, que representaba la antigua magia que gobernaba los miraculous y que habían sido sellados por el bien de la humanidad en las antiguas guerras Chinas de la dinastía Ming. Los humanos eran demasiado débiles como para afrontar el poder que encerraban los kwamis y los miraculous.

No había logrado descifrar gran parte del libro antes de perderlo, sin embargo conocía perfectamente las palabras que tenía que decir para que ese poder fuera liberado.

Extendió los brazos, sosteniendo su bastón con la mano derecha, cerró los ojos esperando concentrarse e intentó centrar su poder en aquellos sentimientos que gobernaban su alma.

Las mariposas empezaron a rodearlo, sintiendo la fuerza de aquellos pensamientos.

-Sigillum confractus -Hawk Moth dijo las palabras con completa tranquilidad.

Al abrir los ojos todas las mariposas a su alrededor se tornaron negras.

-Vuelen mis pequeños akumas, hoy obtendremos todo lo que realmente deseamos.

Las mariposas volaron estrepitosamente, albergando el corazón de aquellas personas que habían perdido a un ser querido.

Una mariposa se quedo con Hawk Moth, posandose en su prodigio que llevaba al cuello, cambiando su tono lila a uno verde claro.

Los héroes de París no saben lo que esta a punto de venir.

 **Gracias por leer, comentar y votar.** **Las palabras que dice Hawk Moth significan: romper el sello en Latín, o al menos eso dice el traductor de google.**


	18. PREOCUPACIONES

El día había resultado complicado para Adrien que intento acercarse nuevamente a Marinette, pero por un motivo u otro no logró entablar mayor conversación a la que habían tenido en la mañana.

Ya fuera porque Alya demandaba la atención de la azabache, Nino que no paraba de gritar de gusto porque el examen de Historia se había pospuesto. Porque la de ojos color cielo se alejaba ignorándolo olímpicamente o porque sentía cómo las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta y sus piernas se negaban a dirigirse a donde ella estaba.

Y más temprano que tarde se encontró nuevamente en su habitación, sentado en el sillón negro; con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

-Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí...

-¿A quién te refieres? -Preguntó la kwami que recién salía de la chaqueta blanca.

-A mi madre -El rubio entreabrió su ojo derecho para ver al ser rojizo -Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a dejar su agenda a un lado por mi.

-¿Qué paso con ella? -El adolescente dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

-No lo sé, un día ya no estaba y mi padre se negó a hablar de eso... y de cualquier cosa en realidad.

-¿La extrañas mucho?

-Sí...

Sintió que su respuesta era demasiado vaga pero no supo cómo continuar, no había palabras para definir ese angustioso vació que atormentaba su interior.

Aun así la kwami parecía no necesitar palabras para entenderlo, se dirigió a su mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza, Adrien sonrió con amargura mientras un quejido ahogado salía de su garganta y las lagrimas empezaban a brotar.

No sabía qué le dolía más, el recuerdo de su madre o el hecho de que aquella catarina le había ofrecido mayor consuelo que cualquier persona en realidad.

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose llorar, sintiendo el movimiento que la kwami hacía con su brazo para acariciarlo; no dudo en abrir los ojos cuando dejó de sentir su contacto, sintiéndose un poco alarmado al pensar que la kwami había notado a alguien cercano a la puerta de la habitación y se había escondido. ¿cómo iba a explicar su llanto?

Sin embargo se sintió todavía más intrigado cuando la vio dándole la espalda, y un destello rosa lo cegó por un momento, este terminó convirtiéndose en una burbuja y cuando su vista se adecuó nuevamente a la luz se dio cuenta de que dentro de ella se encontraba un akuma. ¿Habían sido sus sentimientos tan grises para que Hawk Moth intentará akumatizarlo? ¿Habría visto a Tikki? ¿Sabría ahora su identidad? Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

La burbuja se reventó, la mariposa negra se volvió blanca y aleteó por la habitación por unos segundos antes de partir a quién sabe dónde.

El ser rojizo se dejó caer, el modelo se movió tan rápido como pudo para atraparla antes de que se golpeara contra la mesa de cristal.

-¡Tikki!

-Estoy bien -Su voz fue apenas un susurro -Solo necesito una galleta.

El chico la acomodó en un asiento del sillón antes de tomar su mochila en busca del dichoso alimento.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? -Se atrevió a preguntar cuando vio que la kwami se veía mejor.

-Hawk Moth esta haciendo algo grande... debes transformarte, ¡rápido!

La pequeña criatura intento volar al rostro de su portador, pero este la tomo entre sus manos, llevándola de nuevo a asiento del sillón.

-Alto ahí, si las cosas son como dices debes reponerte.

Pasaron quince minutos para que Tikki terminara de reponer sus energías, Adrien por su parte no sabia qué hacer, buscó una cangurera que yacía olvidada en alguna esquina de su closet, se la puso para meter ahí las galletas restantes. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió prender el televisor.

Invocó su transformación y buscó cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar, no tardo mucho para encontrarse con un hombre con la piel blanca como el papel y que vestia con un traje negro, flotando en las calles parisinas mientras lanzaba rayos lilas a cualquier persona que se cruzará por su camino.

Lordbug se cubrió en una chimenea cercana, ¿cómo podía existir un akumatizado si minutos antes la mariposa negra se había colado en su hogar? El hombre que vestía de negro empezó a volar a otro lugar, el adolescente estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando un grito ahogado llamo su atención.

En la calle pudo verla, la silueta femenina intentaba mantener sus sollozos al margen, tapando su boca con la muñeca. No tardó mucho tiempo en reconocerla como Alya, se acercó a ella, ¿el villano en turno le habría hecho daño?

-¿Alya?- preguntó esperando obtener su atención.

La morena se giró a verlo, la tristeza en su rostro se convirtió rápidamente en reproche -¿¡Por qué no la salvaste!? ¡Ella confiaba en ti y tú ni siquiera te apareciste!

-¿De qué estas hablando?- el rubio empezó a sentirse nervioso, imaginándose lo peor. La ira era palpable en la chica de cabello castaño

-¿En serio lo preguntas? ¡Marinette, Marinette esta muerta porque no estuviste aquí para defenderla!- las lagrimas continuaban surcando el rostro de la joven.

-¿M-Ma- Marinette?- el corazón del de ojos verdes se estrujo al escuchar eso -¿Qué fue lo que paso Alya?- cuestiono mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica intentando llamar su atención, pero ella escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino mientras continuaba llorando. ¿El akuma había hecho esto?

-L-lo siento, sé que realmente no es tu culpa L-Lordbug... no quería desquitarme contigo.

El de traje moteado insistió un poco más, pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta de la chica que seguía llorando entre sus brazos, suspiro con cansancio, necesitaba hacer su trabajo -Alya, debo ir a encargarme de akuma. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien ¿sí?

La chica no se inmutó cuando el contacto se rompió, seguía llorando la perdida de su amiga y no le importó cuando el chico siguió su camino por los techos parisinos.

Pero Adrien no podía mas que sentirse hecho pedazos. ¿Había fallado en defender a una de las personas más importantes en su vida? No importaba si ella era Ladybug o no, quería saber si encontraba a salvo. Se dirigió a la casa de la chica, mientras rogaba que la suerte que ahora representaba hiciera efecto y la encontrara pasando el rato tranquilamente en su habitación.

Sin embargo no llegó a acercarse, cuando daba vuelta por el Arco del Triunfo pudo distinguir mas personas que se encontraban en el mismo estado que Alya, pero para su alivió no vio el cuerpo inerte de ninguna persona en el trayecto. Aquel hecho le daban esperanzas de que todo estaba bien y que solo se trataba de una imaginación de mal gusto por parte de la futura reportera causado por el poder del akuma. Aún así quería ir a verla.

Estaba listo para impulsarse nuevamente con su yo-yo, cuando el golpe seco de algo metálico golpeando el techo en el que se encontraba parado llamó su atención, se giró rápidamente intentando recordar si había visto que el akumatizado cargaba con algún arma pero su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado al momento de ver a su compañera bajar del bastón plateado.

-¡Lordbug! Estaba a punto de contactarte.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo mi Lady.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, los parisinos están pasándola realmente mal, debemos terminar pronto con esto. Le perdí la pista a la akumatizada cuando venía para acá, creo que se teletransporta.

-¿La akumatizada? -El rubio veía a la chica confundido.

-Si, no sé su nombre pero lleva un vestido negro y su piel es realmente pálida.

-Cuando venía para acá vi a un akumatizado, en traje negro.

-¿Dos akumatizados? -Los ojos de la azabache se agrandaron por la impresión.

-Quizás mas...

Decía el de traje moteado mientras señalaba un niño que flotaba por el cielo, observando las calles que se encontraban debajo de él. Disparó un rayo lila, atinándole a un chico que del mismo modo que Alya empezó a llorar clamando el nombre de alguna persona importante para él. El niño siguió flotando por el cielo, ignorando al hombre que ahora sufría por su causa.

-Debemos seguirlo, quizás nos lleve a donde están todos los demás -Chatton Noir estaba lista para impulsarse a otro edificio, pero se detuvo al notar que su compañero no la seguía -¿Lordbug?

El rubio tenía la vista clavada en la dirección que estaba la casa de su amiga, tragó duro antes de dirigirse a la de traje negro con toda la convicción que podía tener en ese momento.

-Andando.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar!**


	19. CORRE

Siguieron al akumatizado por media hora, el cual iba de un lado a otro buscando personas con las cuales usar su poder.

Para Lordbug y Chatton Noir fue relativamente fácil seguirle el paso sin ser descubiertos, menos en algunas ocasiones en las que el akumatizado se cruzaba con otras personas en la misma situación que él, donde tuvieron que esconderse realmente bien para no ser avistados; el de ojos verdes recordó un par de veces lo cerca que había estado de encontrarse vestido de negro y lanzando rayos lilas, odiandose en el proceso; sin el poder de Tikki, Hawk Moth ya habría ganado.

A pesar de estar centrados en seguir al niño, Lordbug no pudo evitar notar el raro comportamiento de la azabache, que había rehuido de su mirada en mas de una ocasión.

Martinete no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de su padre ni lo que Plagg le había dicho con anterioridad. Ahora estaba buscando restarle importancia a la situación, centrandose en los akumas y contando con cuántos de ellos se había cruzado el pequeño villano. Ahora lleva un total de veintitrés personas distintas y a simple vista no había dado con ningún objeto en común ni especifico en cada akuma donde pudiera encontrarse la mariposa negra.

La de ojos color cielo se tensó al sentir el cuerpo masculino de su compañero empujándola contra la pared, le tomó un momento entender que intentaba esconderlos de otras dos personas en traje negro que revisaban desde el cielo la calles parisinas. Se odio de sobremanera cuando el chico le hablo al oído.

-Lo siento mi lady, no quería invadir tu espacio personal pero no pueden descubrirnos.

La chica se limito a asentir, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa de forma normal. Por un momento lo odio de sobremanera, le había hablado tan lentamente que no hizo mas que ponerla aun mas nerviosa. No hubiera tenido problema de haber podido alejarlo y hacer algún comentario divertido. Pero si hacia eso llamaría atención no deseada y no podía arriesgarse a eso.

"Veinticuatro" se dijo mentalmente al ver a esas personas alejarse y tras reconocer una de ellas de un momento anterior. Se tranquilizo al momento que el cuerpo de su compañero se alejo del suyo, sin embargo no duro mucho, pues al voltearse se encontró con la mirada esmeralda del rubio que parecía no querer dejar de verla.

-¿Pasa algo? -Se apresuró a decir al momento que desviaba la mirada.

-Quiero saber... -Decía el chico al tiempo que tomaba el mentón de la de ojos color cielo para que dirigiera su vista a él -Qué te tiene tan incómoda.

Tú, pensó al momento.

-No me pasa nada.

-Mi Lady, por favor. Tenemos que resolver esto y no lo podemos hacer si no estamos completamente centrados en Hawk Moth -La azabache no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en el que tú me darías calabazas por no estar centrada en la misión? -El de traje moteado sonrió

-Creo que es culpa del traje bichito, pero no te acostumbres ¿de acuerdo? Ya estoy extrañando estar centrado solo en ti.

Algo dentro de Marinette se movió ante aquel comentario y se permitió perderse por un segundo en los ojos verdes que la veían cariñosamente, como siempre lo hacian. No pudo evitar sentirse tonta, después de todo estar atada a un chico como Chat Noir no podía ser tan malo. Ese cálido pensamiento fue seguido por la culpa, sentía que le era infiel a sus sentimientos por Adrien y eso no podía ser posible.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse mas oscuro, en el cielo se formaban una gran nube negra en la cual se dibujo el rostro de Hawk Moth que mostraba una sonrisa. A lo lejos Lordbug pudo ver que un akumatizado se había parado en seco y la mascara de una mariposa se dibujaba en su rostro. La voz grave del villano mayor se dejo escuchar.

-Mi querida Ladybug y Chat Noir, cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta mi ejército de akumas es inegablemente poderoso; aunque me extraña que aun no se hayan aparecido para pelear con alguno de ellos. Deben esconderse, esconderse muy bien porque ahora toda París sabe perfectamente lo que es el verdadero dolor y lo único que queda es que mis buenos soldados los encuentren. Vengan y denme sus miraculous, seré generoso y los dejare ir sin saborear el dolor en el que todos los parisinos se encuentran inmersos. Reusense ¡y los haré probar la verdadera agonía!

Las nubes se disiparon junto con la risa burlona del villano, dejando con un mal sabor de boca a los jóvenes héroes que se habían quedado paralizados. El rubio deseaba hacerle caso a palabras de Hawk Moth y esconderse, después de todo había visto a Alya sufriendo por Marinette y no podía negarse lo bien que conocía ese sentimiento... Aun así que no podían hacerlo. Tenían un deber en sus manos después de todo y no podían entrar en pánico, si lo hacían le harían mas fácil la victoria a su enemigo.

Por su parte Martinete pensaba en que tan buena idea seria deshacer su transformación, no obtendría los prodigios si es que buscaba a los héroes de París, pero mando la idea a la basura al momento, podían caer en el poder de los akumatizados y eso sería ponerse en bandeja de plata. Podrían fingir que ya habían sido atacados, pero no se creía mínimamente capaz de actuar como lo hacían las personas que orquestaban con su dolor toda París.

De un momento a otro se vio tacleada por su compañero, una de las personas que vestían de negro había intentado atraparla, cayendo de bruses cuando Lordbug la había quitado del camino, la akumatizada dirigió su vista lleva de rencor a la azabache, quien la vio levantarse para intentar atraparla de nuevo. Otros akumas habian deparado en sus movimientos y donde antes había solo una oponente ahora había cuatro, la de ojos color cielo sintió como su compañero la jalaba para que se levantara, al momento sacaba su yo-yo y lo giraba esperando cualquier movimiento, se forzó a tomar su bastón que descansaba en su espalda baja preparandose para atacar en el momento preciso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su compañero e intento centrarse. Si algo le pasaba a Lordbug todo estaría perdido, ahora ella debía actuar como su escudo.

En contra de todo pronostico los akumatizados atacaron, pero no con algún tipo de poder, se habían lanzado a ellos intentando atraparlos, siendo golpeados por las armas del dúo quienes los veían con horror. El yo-yo se había llevado un mechón de pelo de una de las akumatizadas, otra de ellas tenía una nariz rota por el bastón de la azabache, un chico tenia un dedo doblado hacia afuera de su mano (seguramente partido) y el otro solo se acariciaba la cabeza ante el impacto.

Las miradas perdidas de aquellas personas le helaban la sangre a la de ojos color cielo, que solo supo tragar saliva al notar que otros tres akumatizados se acercaban. La voz de su compañero la saco de su ensoñación.

-¡Corre!

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió en dirección contraria de los akumatizados, a sabiendas de que el de traje moteado corría a su lado.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	20. DERRUMBE

Lordbug y Chatton Noir corrían por los techos parisinos, sudando ante el intenso sol que decoraba el cielo, los chicos huían de las personas vestidas de negro que las seguían sin tregua.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado, el único poder que tenían los akumatizados era el que producían con aquel rayo lila que los había visto utilizar, pero no lo utilizaron contra ellos. Al menos no aún.

Eran simples personas, que flotaban por los aires con sus rostros llenos de penumbra; de otro modo no se explicaba el daño que habían sufrido los primeros akumatizados que intentaron atraparlos. Se enfrentó a muchos akumas así como a las personas que seguían sus ordenes y nunca les provoco aquel daño.

Algunos se quejaban por el golpe pero estaba seguro de que todas aquellas veces que ataco no provoco más que un moretón en el cuerpo del contrario. Su fuerza aumentaba con el traje, lo mismo pasaba con sus enemigos, salvo con estos.

Y conforme corrían más sombras vestidas de negro se agrupaban a sus espaldas.

-Esto no esta funcionando -Dijo la azabache al tiempo que saltaba sobre una chimenea.

-Tenemos que pelear, no hay otro modo.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué no viste lo que yo? Son muy débiles, no podemos hacerles eso aunque estén akumatizados.

-No estoy proponiendo que les cortemos las piernas mi Lady, podemos noquearlos. Si están desmayados no nos perseguirán.

-Y si no nos persiguen podemos centrarnos en encontrar el objeto donde se esconde el akuma.

Saltaron utilizando sus armas para controlar la velocidad de su caída, cuando tocaron el piso dieron una vuelta sobre su espalda antes de girarse y ver así a las personas vestidas de negro que los habían estado siguiendo.

Frente a ellos se alzaban cincuenta personas que empezaron a rodearlos, Lordbug y Chatton Noir se dieron las espaldas, girando sus respectivas armas mientras esperaban el primer movimiento de sus adversarios.

-Recuerda, un golpe contundente en la nuca. No necesitas emplear mucha fuerza.

Y como si fuera todo lo que los akumatizados esperaban empezaron a atacar, los héroes se separaron, esquivando a los enemigos y buscando el momento preciso para golpearlos; para Lordbug aquello se había vuelto un juego de niños. Los golpes eran dados con determinación al momento en el que dio con la fuerza necesaria para su labor, esquivando las manos audaces que intentaban quitarle el anillo de la mano y los brazos que buscaban inmovilizarlo.

La situación era muy diferente para la de ojos color cielo. Estaba acostumbrada a huir de los akumas; el enfrentamiento físico solía darse de forma efímera, apenas permitiéndole intercambiar un par de golpes con su adversario. Al final era ella la que realizaba planes mientras su compañero luchaba con tanta persona hubiera quedado a las ordenes del villano. Y no podía ignorar los sonoros sollozos de las victimas de los vestidos de negro. Todo aquello la estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

La azabache estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no cayó en cuenta del akumatizado que se encontraba detrás de ella, el cual le devolvía el golpe en la nuca permitiendo que cayera inconsciente al momento.

-¡Chatton Noir! -La voz del rubio estaba llena de pánico, apresuro su paso en dirección a la chica, debían huir de ahí en ese instante.

Pero no lo logró, un gran ardor apareció en su nuca, se sintió desfallecer al momento que era abrazado por los vestidos de negro.

Para él fue un segundo de inconsciencia, pero dentro suyo sabia que había sido mucho mas. Con la vista desenfocada se encontró intentando definir el lugar donde se encontraba, entendiendo mas tarde que temprano que estaba enfrente de la torre Eiffel, tenía las manos firmemente afianzadas por una magia verde que le hacia imposible mover los brazos, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba muy cansado. Giró levemente su rostro, encontrándose con la chica de sus sueños con los brazos extendidos y con la extraña magia encadenando sus manos, todavia inconsciente.

Un pitido de su anillo lo tenso, no habia utilizado su poder mágico en ningún momento, pudo ver en su anillo una sola marca de poder ¿por qué sonaba?

Un par de aplausos llamaron su atención.

-Este es un escenario negativo para los queridos héroes de París -Frente a Adrien se encontraba Hawk Moth sonriendo divertido.

En la planta de acceso a la torre se veían un tipo de contenedores que se iban llenando lentamente de una sustancia roja y otra negra, los frascos estaban unidos al dúo por la extraña magia verde en forma de cables.

-¿Tikki? -La voz de la azabache fue apenas audible, lo suficiente para que los varones se percataran de ella. Otro pitido se escucho del anillo del chico.

-¡Bien! Has despertado en buen momento querida. Después de todo seria aburrido ganarles sin que se enterarán de ello.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Preguntó el de ojos verdes a su captor.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Preparándome para tener el poder absoluto.

-¿París merece pasar todo este sufrimiento solo para que tu tengas poder? -Cuestionó la azabache que concentraba toda su fuerza en levantar el rostro hacia el villano.

-Oh dulce niña, lo que quiero no es el poder, sino lo que puedo obtener de el -Hawk Moth revisaba el interior de un relicario dorado que había sacado de su bolsillo -La vida me ha quitado mucho, pero estoy decidido a recuperarlo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

-¡¿Eso incluye a los que cayeron en tu poder por promesas vacías?! -El de traje moteado gritó furioso.

El de traje lila movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Yo no he fallado a mi palabra -Decía al momento que extendía su brazo a su derecha -Ahora están descansando. Soñando que sus mas queridos y profundos sueños se vuelven realidad. Las personas que amaron siguen con ellas, no hay penas, dolor ni amarguras. Todo es perfecto y pronto, esta realidad sera perfecta para mi.

A los lados de la torre se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de los akumatizados, dormidos unos sobre otros con rostros plácidos. Al fondo se escuchaban los sollozos de la de traje negro, a Adrien se le llenaba la boca del estomago de acidez

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?

-¿Preocupado por tu bienestar?- El mayor empezó a reír -No te preocupes por eso, no dañare sus débiles cuerpos -Un nuevo pitido, esta vez de los aretes de la chica -¿Ven eso? -Habló señalando los contenedores que seguían llenándose -Me están ortogando más poder del que creía obtener de unos simples adolescentes. Así que los dejare ir

Dos de los akumatizados se levantaron de golpe con la mirada perdida y movimientos bruscos, dirigiéndose a los héroes.

-Después de todo poco pueden hacer sin los prodigios.

El villano se encaminó a la torre mientras cada akumatizado tomaba los prodigios de los héroes, los cuales se destranformaron al momento y veían cómo sus kwamis caían al suelo; cuando esto sucedió un trueno lejano se escucho y el llanto de la chica empezo. Los pequeños kwamis fueron tomados por los akumatizados a que ahora se dirigían a donde se encontraba su jefe. Pasaron un par de segundos para que la magia verde se disipara, ambos chicos cayeron al piso sin energías.

-Seria mejor que se larguen tan pronto como puedan. Me siento generoso, pero eso no significa que me moleste ver como mis soldados destrozan a un par e ineptos muchachos.

Adrien temeroso ante las palabras del villano atinó a levantarse, tomando la mano femenina que ya no se encontraba enfundada en su traje al igual que la suya. La jaló a una dirección desconocida, sintiendo como sus propios pasos eran torpes por la falta de energía, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a jugar con la única posibilidad que tenían de huir. Debían retirarse, ponerse a salvo y realizar un plan. Hawk Moth no podía ganar.

Encontró un callejón solitario, a unas cuantas cuadras de la torre Eiffel. Confiaba en que fuera suficiente, no se creía capaz de dar un paso mas sin antes descansar.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas por parte de ambos jóvenes, la mano de la fémina temblaba, llamando la atención del joven modelo. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él en aquel momento. Ella lo habia visto sin el traje y la cereza del pastel era que solo necesitaba girarse para conocer por fin a la chica detrás de la máscara.

-Adrien, yo... Lo siento mucho -La voz de la chica sonó dolida, pudo percibir a través de su mano que se habia negado en soltar que su temblor aumentaba.

El de ojos verde manzana se irguió y cerró los ojos antes de girarse a la chica. Sabia perfectamente que no era momento para eso, pero Dios sabia que había esperado mucho tiempo para verla.

Cuando los abrió no sabia qué pensar.

Ante él se encontraba una chica que conocía perfectamente, con su cabello enredado y su nuevo conjunto sucio, deparo en que su pantalón estaba roto en el lado exterior de su muslo, imagino que se había lastimado mientras corrían. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no tener más cuidado. La chica continuaba sollozando frente a él y eso lo desarmaba más que saber que Hawk Moth tenía sus miraculous.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? -Preguntó perplejo.

-Todo es mi culpa, por no ser tan fuerte como debía.

El rubio la miro curioso.

-¿Marinette, de qué hablas?

-Hawk Moth tiene nuestros prodigios ¿viste la cara de Tikki? Porque Plagg se veía muy cansado y dolorido... estoy segura de que hasta le dolía respirar -La de ojos color cielo hablaba rápidamente.

-Marinette, calmate... -Pero la aludida no hizo caso.

-Todo París esta sufriendo ¿puedes oírlos? Yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo... su dolor es tan real a pesar de ser una ilusión.

-Princesa, por favor, mírame.

El joven modelo intento abrazar a la chica, pensando que con ello podría tranquilizarla. Pero lo que obtuvo fue lo puesto, pues la de ojos color cielo no dudo en dar un manotazo al brazo del chico mientras zafaba su otra mano del agarre del contrario, cayendo al piso dada la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y el adolescente no sabía cómo podía tranquilizarla si se negaba tan rotundamente a escucharlo.

Marinette estaba a punto de objetar nuevamente, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la luz del sol desapareció de pronto; ambos chicos dirigieron su vista al cielo para ver las estrellas que eran visibles a pesar de la contaminación del lugar, las estrellas no eran blancas, tintineaban entre el rojo y el azul, Adrien pudo notar que algunas de ellas se apagaban para no prenderse de nuevo.

Un ligero temblor empezó a hacerse presente, el de ojos verdes tomo a la chica de la mano para levantarla, atrayéndola a él cuando el concreto debajo suyo se fracturaba lo suficiente para dibujar una serie de grietas. No paso mucho tiempo para que de estas saliera un brillo amarillo casi enfermizo.

-Debemos apresurarnos, quién sabe que este haciendo Hawk Moth con Tikki y Plagg -Decía el chico, sereno.

Empezó a caminar para asomarse por el muro del edificio, tensándose cuando escuchó a la chica hablar.

-Yo no puedo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Adrien yo... yo no puedo -Las lagrimas seguían decorando el rostro femenino.

-¿Pero qué dices Marinette? ¡No podemos dejar las cosas así! ¿No quieres recuperar a Tikki? ¿De verdad piensas dejar a Plagg con él? ¡Y qué hay de París! ¿No quieres sacar a tus amigos de esta situación? ¿A Alya? ¿A tus padres?

-L-lo s-si-ento... -Sus palabras salían en apenas un hilo de voz.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Adrien se acarició la sien, no podía creer que la persona más valiente que había conocido estuviera negada a realizar acción alguna.

-No sé que estés pensando Marinette, pero tu nunca le darías la espalda a nadie, eso lo sé... voy a ir a recuperar a Plagg y a Tikki, con o sin tu ayuda.

Adrien salió del callejón dejando a la chica atrás. Se sentía dolido ante las acciones de la chica, pero si ellos no hacían nada todo estaría perdido y no estaba dispuesto a eso. No ahora que sabía quién era la chica que lo había enamorado.

Debía ser fuerte por París. Debía ser fuerte por ella.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar. c:**


	21. PESADILLA

-¿Tikki?- Formular el nombre de su amiga hizo que le doliera la garganta.

Tenía la sensación de haber despertado de un raro sueño donde un gatito negro tomaba el lugar de su kwami y se enteraba de algunos de quien sabe cuántos secretos sobre sus prodigios. Un pitido conocido se dejó oír, giró un poco el rostro para encontrarse a un chico rubio en un traje moteado ¿acaso no era un sueño?

-¡Bien! Has despertado en buen momento querida. Después de todo seria aburrido ganarles sin que se enterarán de ello.

La mirada femenina se posó en el hombre frente a ella, reconociéndolo como la persona contra la que había luchado todo este tiempo para mantener París a salvo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

La azabache centro su vista a los cables verdes que brillaban de un modo extraño, los cuales estaban conectados a unos envases de cristal con alguna sustancia roja y otra negra. Estos cables estaban atados a sus manos, debilitándola.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Preparándome para tener el poder absoluto.

-¿París merece pasar todo este sufrimiento solo para que tu tengas poder? -El cuerpo de Marinette temblaba por la ira, ¿cómo era posible que alguien provocara tanto daño y hablara de un modo tan tranquilo? Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para dirigir su rostro contra el villano.

-Oh dulce niña, lo que quiero no es el poder, sino lo que puedo obtener de el -Hawk Moth revisaba el interior de un relicario dorado que había sacado de su bolsillo, viéndolo como si fuera lo mas importante para él, con un deje de melancolía -La vida me ha quitado mucho, pero estoy decidido a recuperarlo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

-¡¿Eso incluye a los que cayeron en tu poder por promesas vacías?! -El chico rubio gritó furioso.

El de traje lila movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Yo no he fallado a mi palabra -Decía al momento que extendía su brazo a su derecha -Ahora están descansando. Soñando que sus mas queridos y profundos sueños se vuelven realidad. Las personas que amaron siguen con ellas, no hay penas, dolor ni amarguras. Todo es perfecto y pronto, esta realidad sera perfecta para mi.

La azabache clavó sus ojos en los cuerpos inertes de los akumatizados, parecían dormidos unos sobre otros con rostros plácidos, como si estuvieran en medio de un bello sueño. Aquella visión chocaba con los llantos que se encontraban lejanos, sin embargo la chica tenía un oído muy agudo con su transformación y escucharlos le revolvían el estomago.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?- cuestiono el rubio a su lado de un modo seco.

-¿Preocupado por tu bienestar?- El mayor empezó a reír -No te preocupes por eso, no dañare sus débiles cuerpos -Un nuevo pitido, esta vez de los aretes de la chica -¿Ven eso? -Habló señalando los contenedores que seguían llenándose -Me están ortogando más poder del que creía obtener de unos simples adolescentes. Así que los dejare ir.

Hawk Moth se alejó de ellos dándoles la espalda como si ya no tuvieran importancia para él, se acercaba a los frascos de la extraña sustancia roja y negra, permitiendo que sus esclavos tomaran los prodigios. La de ojos color cielo intento alejar su rostro de la mano de la persona de mirada perdida, no podían quitarle los prodigios. Plagg se lo dijo, no debía pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia, no cuando los kwamis estaban vinculados al objeto contrario y ambos portadores juntos.

Pero se los quitaron.

Frente a ella cayó Plagg, quien abrió un ojo en su dirección. Se veía exhausto. Quisó tomarlo entre sus manos pero seguía atada, incapaz de moverse. Vio al pequeño gato ser tomado por aquel que le había quitado sus aretes, llevándolos a Hawk Moth que parecía muy concentrado observando los frascos frente a la torre. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos chicos cayeran al piso sin energías.

-Seria mejor que se larguen tan pronto como puedan. Me siento generoso, pero eso no significa que me moleste ver como mis soldados destrozan a un par de ineptos muchachos.

De un momento a otro, la de ojos color cielo fue jalada por el chico que había estado atado a su lado, obligándola a levantarse y correr con él. Las primeras zancadas fueron torpes por parte de ambos, provocándole a la chica cierto temor de caer de nuevo, cuando por fin se sintió segura de que no tropezaría con sus propios pies alzó la mirada. La cabellera rubia junto con esa espalda le parecían sumamente familiares, no, estaba segura a quién le pertenecían. Había pasado clases enteras observando aquella espalda y el cabello rubio perfectamente ordenado, tatuándose en su memoria.

Su cuerpo corría mecánicamente, permitiéndole a su mente divagar ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Adrien Agreste fuera Chat Noir? En ese momento le parecía una broma de mal gusto y sus sentimientos la hacían atravesar una montaña rusa sin sentido.

Se sentía feliz. Feliz de saber que Adrien fuera Chat Noir, que le declarará su amor infinitas veces y que, según las palabras del gatito negro estaba destinado a estar a su lado. La timidez la invadió después, después de todo había estado pasando del chico mas maravilloso de todo el mundo, haciendo menos sus muestras de afecto y diciéndole ocho de cada diez veces que sus chistes no eran graciosos.

Y entonces emergió su nerviosismo, no podía cruzar ni dos palabras con el chico en clases pero había hecho mucho más cuando llevaban sus antifaces ¿cómo hablaría con él ahora? No se imaginaba parándole los pies a Adrien, del mismo modo que no imaginaba a Chat Noir comportándose adecuadamente.

No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida, le acababan de quitar sus prodigios y ella estaba pensando en el chico que amaba con locura, aquel que escasas horas atrás se había enterado que no tendría un futuro juntos porque el destino la ataba al de traje negro. Dejando a un lado cualquier advertencia que Plagg le hubiera hecho, sobre la situación que afrontaban y cómo encararla.

Los prodigios habían sido tomados por Hawk Moth, tenía un ejercito de personas que actuaban como zombies al cumplir sus ordenes que le calaban la piel de tan solo ver, su familia y sus amigos eran parte de aquella orquesta angustiosa que ahora le costaba oír por lo agitado de su propia respiración pero que sabía perfectamente que aun se encontraban ahí; no había nadie en París que les pudiera ayudar. Un nuevo sentimiento de culpa apareció en el cuerpo de la joven ¿Y si no se trataba solo de París? ¿Y si se trataba del mundo entero?

Sus sentimientos eran una montaña rusa, una que solo se dedicaba a estrellarla contra el pavimento.

Dejó de sentir que era jalada cuando se encontraron en un callejón solitario, no sabría precisar que tan lejos habían corrido. Las respiraciones eran agitadas, la mano de la de ojos color cielo seguía tomada por el joven modelo, ella no se dio cuenta de que temblaba, tenia miedo.

Porque seguramente Adrien se desilusionaría de que fuera ella la chica que había considerado linda, inteligente y fuerte; que no había valido de nada su cambio de actitud porque no había punto de comparación entre ella y Ladybug.

Y ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, sintió como el abismo que la separaba de Ladybug solo crecía más, mucho más.

-Adrien, yo... Lo siento mucho -Decir aquella frase fue más difícil de lo que se lo había imaginado, ya no importaba el futuro. Todo estaba acabado.

El de ojos verde manzana se irguió antes de girarse a la chica. Adrien tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente a la expectativa; le dolía defraudarlo así, le dolía no poder ser lo que él creía que era.

Pues así como la diferencia entre Ladybug y Marinette había crecido, también lo había hecho Adrien. Volviéndolo más inalcanzable al ser el chico perfecto, bondadoso, de grandes ocupaciones y que además salvaba el mundo.

Cuando el contrario clavo su vista en ella sus ojos se aguadaron como acto reflejo, empezando a sollozar sin poder evitarlo. Mostrándose mas patética y débil de lo que de por si era.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? -Preguntó perplejo.

-Todo es mi culpa, por no ser tan fuerte como debía.

Agachó la cabeza, las lagrimas le pesaban.

-¿Marinette, de qué hablas?

-Hawk Moth tiene nuestros prodigios ¿viste la cara de Tikki? Porque Plagg se veía muy cansado y dolorido... estoy segura de que hasta le dolía respirar -Las palabras salieron atropelladamente.

-Marinette, calmate...

-Todo París esta sufriendo ¿puedes oírlos? Yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo... su dolor es tan real a pesar de ser una ilusión.

-Princesa, por favor, mírame.

Los brazos masculinos intentaron rodear a la chica, la cual solo quiso huir de ellos como si no pudiera confiar en ellos. Dio un manotazo a la mano del chico antes de hacerse para atrás y caer de sentón. Estaba a punto de continuar su vomito verbal, de sacar todo lo que sentía, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la luz del sol desapareció de pronto; ambos chicos dirigieron su vista al cielo para ver las estrellas que eran visibles a pesar de la contaminación del lugar, las estrellas no eran blancas, tintineaban entre el rojo y el azul, dando muestras de que estaban a punto de apagarse definitivamente.

La chica dejo de prestar atención al cielo cuando el piso debajo de ella empezó a temblar, sintió cómo era levantada por su compañero, ambos veían al piso fracturarse lo suficiente para dibujar una serie de grietas. No paso mucho tiempo para que de estas saliera un brillo amarillo.

-Debemos apresurarnos, quién sabe que este haciendo Hawk Moth con Tikki y Plagg -Decía sereno el chico.

Marinette lo vi asomarse por el callejón y la admiración por él creció un poco mas, estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando a pesar de que no tenían ninguna probabilidad de ganar. Las palabras salieron de sus labios, segura de que ella no podía afrontarse a algo como eso.

-Yo no puedo.

-¿Qué dices?- Los ojos verdes se dirigieron a ella.

-Adrien yo... yo no puedo -Las lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¿Pero qué dices Marinette? ¡No podemos dejar las cosas así! ¿No quieres recuperar a Tikki? ¿De verdad piensas dejar a Plagg con él? ¡Y qué hay de París! ¿No quieres sacar a tus amigos de esta situación? ¿A Alya? ¿A tus padres?

-L-lo s-si-ento... -Sus palabras salían en apenas un hilo de voz.

Adrien se acarició la sien, claramente frustrado.

-No sé que estés pensando Marinette, pero tu nunca le darías la espalda a nadie, eso lo sé... voy a ir a recuperar a Plagg y a Tikki, con o sin tu ayuda.

El adolescente salió del callejón dejando a la chica atrás. El corazón de Marinette se estrujo al momento, mientras se dejaba caer y se volvía parte de los llantos que se escuchaban de fondo.

Aquello era una pesadilla de la cual no sabía cómo despertar.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Aquí tenemos la forma de ver las cosas de Marinette.**


	22. CONFLICTO

Las historias nos han enseñado que el héroe siempre tiene algo especial y que conoce el dolor, que por algún motivo surge su pelea contra el villano, dándole un objetivo por el cuál realizará un viaje de autodescubrimiento donde muy probablemente encontrara a un buen amigo que lo acompañara en su aventura. Para después tener un primer encuentro con su adversario donde este sale victorioso, despertando la duda en el héroe que tiene que vencer todos sus miedos antes de verse nuevamente cara a cara contra su contrincante y darle fin a su disputa para siempre.

Adrien lo sabia, se había leído una buena cantidad de historias, tanto libros como historietas y visto muchas películas que mostraban ese guión ya planteado.

Pues nos gusta identificarnos con el héroe y su misión, nos gusta creer que podemos contra todo mal y que todo va a resultar bien por actuar justamente.

Y ahí estaba, buscando algún objeto que le sirviera como arma para enfrentarse a Hawk Moth, mientras todo se iba al demonio con las estrellas del cielo apagándose y las luz amarilla que emanaban las grietas del suelo; buscando algo que sirviera a su objetivo y se inspeccionaba a si mismo.

Conocía el dolor, o al menos se le había presentado con una de sus muchas caras tiempo atrás, cuando era un par de años mas joven y su hermosa madre había borrado cualquier rastro en su vida a excepción de las fotografias que colgaban en las paredes de la mansión. También le gustaba creer que tenia algo especial y que ese algo había sido el responsable de que ahora se preocupara por regresarle la paz al lugar que lo vio nacer.

¿Su viaje de autodescubrimiento? Quizás fuera su oportunidad de ir a la escuela, tener amigos y todo lo que conllevaba ser Chat Noir. Su fiel amigo era fácil, después de todo Plagg habia subido al ruedo con él. Aunque también debía considerar a Tikki, lo había apoyado mucho desde que se encontraron en su habitación.

¿Aquello que le daba una razón para enfrentarlo todo? Era la chica que había dejado en un callejón obscuro, la chica fuerte y decidida que mostró estar dispuesta a enfrentarse a Hawk Moth para defender París y que había resultado ser su primera amiga en su nuevo Colegio.

En toda esa historia solo tenia algo en claro y era que no tenía ningún monstruo interno que vencer. Y eso lo conflictuaba, la falta de ese pequeño detalle era una gran falla para para si convicción. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Debía ser fuerte por ella, debía ser fuerte por París, ya habían perdido la primera batalla contra Hawk Moth y todo parecía estar en su contra. Era momento de contraatacar y darle fin a los deseos de Hawk Moth.

Encontró un trozo de tubería en un río de agua que recorría la calle, rota seguramente por los temblores que se estaban dando y que parecían ir subiendo de intensidad, junto con el calor abrasador que se empezaba a sentir.

Se dirigió a la torre Eiffel procurando no ser visto por el villano, acción que no le costo trabajo, el hombre veía sus nuevos accesorios con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Tienes que regresarnos a nuestros portadores! -Pedía en sollozos la criaturita roja que de encontraba atrapada en una burbuja verde.

-¿Qué no ves lo que esta pasando? ¡Todo va a colapsar por ser un tonto cabezota! -Apoyaba el gatito negro que también se encontraba atrapado en el poder del villano.

-Pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, no me harán cambiar de opinión. He luchado mucho por esto, por tenerla otra vez a mi lado ¡y ustedes ni nadie me lo van a impedir!

Los prodigios fueron posados en las tapas metálicas de los frascos de cristal. Sobre la sustancia roja los aretes, en la negra el anillo y con un movimiento de manos las burbujas donde se encontraban atrapados los kwamis flotaron, atravesando el cristal y reventando cuando estos se encontraban dentro.

La magia empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que los prodigios, Tikki y Plagg pataleaban al tiempo que gritaban, Adrien entendía perfectamente que estaban sufriendo. Apretó su puño por la ira contenida, tenia que hacer algo ya.

Intento acercarse por la espalda de Hawk Moth, podia terminar rapidamente con un golpe contundente, tomar sus prodigios, llevarlos con Marinette y el que terminara con el traje rojo de motas negras solucionaría todo. Pero algo se enredo en su pierna haciéndolo caer.

-¿Creiste que podrías arreglar todo tu solo Chat Noir? -La voz del mayor estaba llena de burla -No eres un chico muy listo. Te dije que te fueras, que no me metería contigo ni con la chica; pero aquí estas.

Adrien dirigió su vista a su pie, encontrandose con uno de los akumatizados sin nombre tomándolo firmemente. Su cara no tenia expresión alguna, lo cual incómodo al adolescente que intento safarze sin mucho éxito pues cada vez que intentaba soltarse el contrario lo tomaba con mas fuerza, incluso había empezado a arrastrarse sobre él para aprisionarlo. Intento calmarse y pensar bien en lo que debía hacer.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes obtener lo que deseas con nuestros prodigios? -El mayor empezó a reír

-Por su puesto que si, ¿pero es que acaso no lo sabes? ¡Aquél que tenga en su poder el miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción gobernara el Universo! ¡Podré eliminar el dolor, crear una nueva especie o matarlos a todos con un movimiento de mi mano! -El villano se giró por primera vez desde que habían empezado su conversación, Adrien pudo notar como su rostro victorioso se deformaba a la confusión con tan solo verlo -tú...

El corazón del joven modelo empezó a latir furiosamente.

-¿Me conoces?

Pero el hombre lo ignoró, parecía estar meditando la situación sin siquiera verlo, como si tuviera que tomar una decisión difícil. Acarició su sien y gruño por lo bajo.

-Ni hablar, no puedo dejarte ir a sabiendas que puedes estropearlo todo -Las miradas de Adrien y Hawk Moth se encontraron, el adolescente no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante la fría mirada de su adversario -Si yo fuera tu no intentaría resistirme, solo te harias todo mas doloroso.

El rubio fue jalado por el akumatizado que había dejado salir un gruñido por en esfuerzo, Adrien se giro para verlo, detrás de él se levantaban los demás peones de su sueño; cuando se empezaron a acercar sintió un terrible miedo y con toda la fuerza que tenia bateo la cabeza del que estaba sobre él; ahora estaba en el suelo a su lado. sin siquiera moverse.

No quiso pensar en lo que eso podía significar, se apresuro a levantarse mientras intentaba huir de los akumatizados que caminaban hacia él, enfrentarse a ellos con sus poderes era una cosa muy distinta a hacerlo sin ellos.

Tomó con fuerza el extremo de la tubería mientras corría, no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	23. BATALLA

Las miradas perdidas de los akumatizados se clavaban en la espalda de Adrien, que corrían detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo mientras se observaba la silueta de la mariposa morada sobre sus rostros.

El adolescente no tardó en sentir miedo, después de todo una horda de personas lo seguían sin tregua y quien sabe qué pensarán en hacer si lo alcanzaban. Intentó no pensar mucho en eso, y centrarse en lo bien que conocía París para alejarse lo suficiente de ellos cómo para que le perdieran la pista.

Siguiendo su instinto.

¿En qué momento su acto heróico se convirtió en una película de zombies? Se preguntaba al tiempo que corría en dirección contraria a la que había dejado a Marinette, esperando que no fuera vista por los que lo seguían y no intentarán hacerle daño.

No estaba dispuesto a que le hicieran daño.

Mientras tanto la chica caminaba a paso lento a su hogar, ignorando a los parisinos que no dejaban de llorar a la mitad de la calle, debajo de los autos y dentro de los establecimientos. Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo, incapaz de detenerse.

Necesitaba meterse a su cama, un abrazo de mamá y papá, un chocolate caliente y dormir hasta no poder más.

Después de eso se sentiría mejor... ¿no? Como cuando su pez dorado murió o cuando hecho a perder su primera tanda de galletas de chocolate.

Sólo un abrazo de mamá y papá, una taza de chocolate caliente y dormir hasta no poder más.

Mañana todo estaría mejor, seguro que así sería.

Llegó a su casa, entrando por la puerta que daba a las escaleras y al largo pasillo que conectaba la casa con el negocio familiar. Sonrió al ver la T y la S doradas sobre la puerta del negocio, quizás algún día ella podría tener un negocio con el chico que amaba.

Se dirigió a la panadería sin pensarlo demasiado, solo quería verlos y esconderse entre sus brazos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -La voz de Marinette se escuchó ronca por todo lo que había llorado hasta legar a casa.

La panadería estaba desierta; apagó los hornos donde la pasta se quemaba por estar tanto tiempo horneándose y sin darle más importancia regresó al pasillo para subir las escaleras y entrar a su casa.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? He vuelto a casa -Pero ninguna voz le respondió, se quedó parada unos segundos observando la ventana junto al televisor abierta de par en par.

¿Dónde estarán? Atravesó el comedor para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres y ahí fue cuando lo escuchó.

Su corazón latió rápidamente, ante la obvia situación que se avecinaba y que se negaba a aceptar. Tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, siendo ignorada.

-¿Papá? -Posó su mano en la manija de la puerta y se detuvo a esperar, mas nada paso. E ignorando el temblar de sus manos abrió la puerta.

A pesar de la penumbra reconoció la silueta de su padre, el cual lloraba desconsolado tapando su rostro con sus manos

-Mi pequeña, mi querida y dulce niña.

-¿Papá? -Intentó llamar la atención del hombre nuevamente pero sin éxito alguno -¿Dónde está mamá?

La indiferencia del hombre era algo nuevo para la joven parisina que intentó sobre todos los medios no mediar en las palabras que había formulado el mayor. Verlo en ese estado la alarmaba, más de lo que podía aceptar.

Con los nervios cada vez más destruidos revisó el baño encontrándolo vació, ojeó toda la planta de su casa sin rastro de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Fue entonces cuando deparó en que la trampilla que daba a su habitación estaba abierta. Subió sintiendo cómo su miedo aumentaba cada vez que subía un nuevo peldaño de las escaleras.

Cuando logró asomarse se encontró con su madre, incada dándole la espalda al tiempo que lloraba.

Si ver a su padre llorar le había rebanado los nervios, el corazón se había visto incapaz de latir por su querida madre.

-Mi Marinette -Decía una y otra vez la mujer de rasgos chinos -Mi Marinette, mi Marinette, mi Marinette.

-Mamá, aquí estoy -Decía la aludida en un intento de parar las palabras de su madre que al igual que su padre la ignoraban.

La azabache se incó frente a su madre, intentando separar los brazos de su cuerpo, buscando alzar su rostro para que sus ojos conectaran con los propios. Pero esto no paso.

-Mi Marinette, mi Marinette, mi Marinette.

-Mamá, por favor mírame -Las lágrimas de la de ojos color cielo aumentaron su grosor, empañando la mirada de la chica que no podía tomar la atención de su madre.

Y sin saber que más hacer corrió afuera escaleras abajo, intentando salir de su propia casa que le robaba el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

Cuando atravesó la puerta principal tomó una gran bocanada de aire. ¿que iba a hacer ahora? Volver a entrar no, desde luego.

Realmente había fallado, a todos los que en algún momento confiaron en ella, en Ladybug, en ambas.

Porque todos se encontraban llorando una perdida que no habían sufrido, porque le habían quitado sus miraculous, porque sus padres y sus amigos estaban sufriendo, porque no había sido capaz de levantarse cuando Chat Noir le había recordado su deber para con París y el mundo.

Les había fallado a todos, le había fallado a su padre, le había falaldo a él.

Realmente había terminado siendo una persona decepcionante para él, al no ser capaz de soportarlo todo.

El movimiento de una gran masa de gente en una calle secundaria llamó su atención, eran los akumatizados, corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

Lo cual puso todos sus sentidos alerta.

Sus piernas se movieron a esa dirección sin siquiera planearlo. Porque solo existía una razón para que los akumatizados se movieran de ese modo tan frenético cuando Hawk Moth juraba tenerlo todo ya ganado.

Habían recorrido todo esa camino juntos, habían confiado en el otro y se habían protegido de una situación cada vez mas peligrosa a la anterior. Y si él decidía que aún tenían porqué luchar ella lo haría, aunque muy dentro de ella pensara que todo estaba perdido. Él ya lo había hecho por ella después de todo.

Conforme corría las palabras de su padre se repetían en su cabeza. Si quieres algo debes luchar y pelear por ello. No importa lo difícil que parezca o cuántas veces te digan que no.

El de ojos verdes dio medio giro poniéndose pálido al momento, había herrado la vuelta y ahora estaba en un callejón, con una horda de personas que parecían no cansarse de seguirlo.

Cuando llegó al final del callejón se golpeó con la puerta de salida del edificio; se giró para verlos a todos escuchando el frenético latido de su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando que lo alcanzaran e hicieran cualquier cosa que Hawk Moth les hubiera dicho que hicieran con él.

Pero ninguna mano alcanzo a tocarlo, había caído de espaldas y al tiempo que abría los ojos escuchaba un fuerte portazo frente a él seguido de el golpeteo de las manos de la horda que intentaba aun seguirlo a pesar de la puerta gruesa que se los impedía.

-Pensé que no lo lograrías -La voz contraria sonó agitada, pudo reconocerla a pesar de la nula luz que había en el lugar.

-¿Marinette?

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas gatito? -La respuesta fue burlona, lo cual impresionó al chico.

-¿Estas mejor? -La azabache asintió aunque no logrará ser vista por el chico y se dejaba inundar de aquella absurda paz al estar junto a él.

Prendió la luz de su teléfono celular permitiendo al modelo verla con una bella sonrisa.

-Tenemos que solucionar todo esto.

Cuando los akumatizados perdieron de vista a Adrien intentaron hacerse paso por unos segundos antes de detenerse en abrupto. Las miradas de ambos chocaron al momento, Marinette le ofreció su mano al rubio para que se levantara; subieron la escalinata de asientos vacíos y atravesaron la recepción del cine, cuando se encontraron en las calles de París lograron ver a las personas de traje negro paradas en el callejón viendo a la nada, inmutables.

Se alejaron rápidamente a la siguiente calle cerciorándose de no llamar la atención, no tendrían la misma buena suerte dos veces y bien sabían que la necesitarían.

-Bien ¿ahora qué?

-Debemos recuperar nuestros miraculous, es el único modo de hacerle frente.

-¿Y si llama de nuevo a sus peones? -Un temblor hizo retumbar el piso, desquebrajando los vidrios de los edificios y fracturando la estructura de los edificios cercanos, ante los ojos de Marinette los muros laterales del callejón cayeron, sellando el lugar.

-No... -La de ojos color cielo intento dirigirse al lugar para cerciorarse que todos estaban bien pero los brazos masculinos se enredaron en su cintura.

-¡No! Debemos concentrarnos en los miraculous, con el amuleto encantado todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Y si hay alguien muerto y no regresa?

-Necesitamos ver el vaso medio lleno mi lady -Escuchar a Adrien brindándole el mote cariñoso que era su marca personal para su alter ego la tenso ligeramente, acaricio los brazos del chico mientras suspiraba.

-Tienes razón, andando.

Regresaron a la torre Eiffel sin decir nada, aquello fue como un déjà vu para el joven modelo; observando desde una esquina a Hawk Moth frente los cilindros de cristal, la diferencia era que ahora el líquido de los mismos se veía casi concluido y ahora Marinette se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? -Se aventuró a cuestionar en apenas un susurro.

-Yo lo distraigo y tu vas por los prodigios -La fémina se dirigía a la plaza, cuando su antebrazo fue tomado por el chico.

-¿Estas loca? Debería ir yo.

-Nada de eso Adrien, si te ve puede intentar llamar a sus akumatizados. Si esta solo podemos lograrlo.

Le costó aceptarlo pero la soltó, Marinette se poso en la plaza antes de empezar su plan.

-¡Hey! Hawk Moth -El hombre se giró en un segundo, para ver a la chica que había sido su dolor de cabeza en los últimos meses, resumida a una chica cualquiera.

-¡Ladybug! Pero que alegría verte, pensé que habías sido mas sensata que tu compañero y te habías escondido en algún lado.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Mis niños están cuidando de él en este momento -El hombre había fruncido el ceño, como si le molestara -Pero no nos preocupemos por eso. Dime niña ¿viniste para que terminara con tu miserable vida?

-No. Vine a detenerte -Marinette lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando no sentirse demasiado intimidada, el mayor empezó a acercarse a ella mientras reía, deteniéndose cuando poco menos de un metro los separaban.

-Detenerme, ¿en serio? ¿tu sola? Creo que no estas enterada de tu situación querida.

La azabache pudo ver al rubio acercarse cada vez mas a los cilindros transparentes aprovechando que el hombre tenía toda su atención en la chica, la cual se lanzó contra el hombre en un intento de ataque que no fue bien recibido por el villano.

Este gruñó cuando sintió a la joven parisina enterrarle las uñas y morderle el cuello con bastante fuerza, había afianzado sus piernas al tórax masculino para no caer; pero su fuerza no era equiparable con la del hombre que solo tuvo que empujarla con suficiente fuerza para deshacerse de ella.

Adrien procuraba concentrarse en su tarea, ya había tomado el prodigio de Marinette, necesitaba el suyo y rescatar a los kwamis que apenas despertaban de su probable desmayo a causa de la sustancia ya inexistente en la que habían sido sumergidos.

La de ojos color cielo volvió a levantarse, dispuesta a seguir entreteniendo a aquel hombre del mejor modo que se le había ocurrido. Pero Hawk Moth parecía no estar dispuesto a jugar mas, atinando entonces un golpe en la rodilla derecha de la fémina que no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor que le había provocado, su pierna había terminado en un ángulo para nada sano.

-¡Marinette! -El rubio dejo escapar de sus labios tras oírla gritar, llamando la atención del mayor.

-¡Tú! -La furia de Hawk Moth era plausible, el modelo no se detuvo a contemplarlo pues se apresuro a romper los cilindros de cristal para tomar a ambos kwamis. Al tiempo que en el rostro del hombre su dibujaba a silueta de una mariposa y hablaba en un tono bajo, seguramente intentando contactar con sus akumatizados.

-Adrien, debes escucharme -Dijo Tikki al ser la que mejor parecía estar de los dos kwamis -Bajo ninguna circunstancia deben usar la habilidad especial de sus prodigios en este momento.

-¿Qué? -El rubio corría con extrema preocupación a donde se encontraba Marinette.

-Si lo hacen todo terminara, no existe ningún equilibrio en este momento.

-Tikki dice que no podemos usar el cataclismo ni el amuleto encantado en este momento -Repitió el rubio mientras le otorgaba a la chica sus pendientes que se los puso en un segundo -No es seguro.

-Tendremos que solucionarlo sin usarlo entonces -La vista azul cielo se dirigió a los kwamis -¿Ustedes están bien?

-Lo suficiente para transformarlos -Dijo el gatito negro a la par que sonreía.

-Marinette, cuando todo acabe debes lanzar tu yo-yo al cielo con ayuda de Adrien, de otro modo nada de esto se revertirá -La aludida asintió tras escuchar las palabras de la rojiza.

-Tu pierna... -El rubio no supo cómo continuar la oración.

-No hay tiempo para eso -Se esforzó la fémina a decir -Hagámoslo.

Y sin planearlo invocaron su transformación al mismo tiempo.

-¡Transformación!

Cuando Hawk Moth se giró la última luz en el cielo se apago, dejando solamente ante ellos la luz amarilla que emanaba el suelo junto su calor; ante él se erguían las siluetas ya conocidas de Ladybug y Chat Noir y ahora se encontraba completamente furioso porque sus peones no tenían modo de llegar a ellos y por haber perdido los prodigios en tan solo unos segundos.

-Tal parece que regresamos al juego mi lady.

-Y esta vez tendrá que ser para ganar gatito, de una vez por todas.

Los héroes de París giraron sus armas, observando expectantes cualquier movimiento de su contrincante que parecía meditabundo, los observó a ambos y sonrió, la chica estaba claramente herida, pues evitaba posar su peso en la pierna que anteriormente había golpeado; no tenía mayor fuerza que ellos en ese momento pero no importaba, podía hacerse cargo de dos estúpidos niños. Se preparó para realizar su golpe contra la parisina.

Su bastón se vio detenido por el del muchacho cuando lo movió con el fin de dañarla, este se interpuso entre ambos, como si supiera perfectamente que su blanco era ella antes que él.

Y su pelea comenzó.

Chat Noir esgrimía su bastón contra el del contrario en una danza que buscaba desequilibrar al otro, los golpes eran dados uno tras otro mientras el rubio tanteaba el terreno. No pudo evitar sonreír al percibir la poca por no decir nula experiencia que el hombre vestido de lila tenía para utilizar su arma de ese modo; después de todo Hawk Moth acostumbraba enviar a otros a luchar sus batallas.

Pero el adolescente se olvido que los malos suelen pelear sucio y no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre dio medio giro a su bastón antes de bajarlo a su pierna izquierda y darle un fuerte tirón. El mayor tomo el bastón del rubio dejándolo en su total merced.

-Parece que yo gano.

El mayor tomó firmemente su bastón y dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Adrien, a pesar de que había utilizado todas sus fuerzas no había logrado noquearlo como había sido su deseo, se preparó para dar un nuevo golpe que nunca realizo, pues sintió como algo tiraba de él por su cuello, sofocándolo ligeramente mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Dio media vuelta lleno de ira, notando como la mariquita intentaba mantenerse de pie a pesar de la herida de su pierna.

-Pensé que ya habías tenido suficiente.

La de antifaz rojo giraba su arma mientras mantenía una pose defensiva, dando un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás cada vez que el villano se acercaba más; verlo ante aquella luz amarillenta le producía una mala sensación en la boca del estómago que intentaba ignorar, no estaba dispuesta a dejar al chico enfrentarse solo con aquella horrible persona. Eran un equipo después de todo y arreglar la situación estaba en sus manos. En las de Adrien y las suyas.

Decidió dar el primer golpe, sin embargo no salió como ella había previsto pues el hombre había puesto su bastón en el camino del yo-yo permitiendo que se enredara en el, jalándolo en un segundo y terminando con la chica en el suelo que la quemo al momento.

Hawk Moth realizó un movimiento brusco con su brazo para deshacerse del yo-yo que había caído lejos de la chica.

Estaba débil, lo sabia muy bien y aun así no tuvo contemplaciones a la joven parisina al patear su estomago sacándole todo el aire del cuerpo.

El golpe se repitió un par de veces más, impidiendo cualquier bocanada de aire que los pulmones de la femina buscara atrapar, al tiempo que veia como en el piso frente a ella yacía algo de su sangre que había sido expulsada de su boca. Un dolor punzante abrasó la parte baja de su pecho, seguramente tendría alguna costilla rota.

Cerró los ojos para dejar a un lado la borrosa visión de Hawk Moth que le regalaba una sonrisa burlona, esperando que diera un golpe mas.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Cuando Ladybug abrió los ojos estos se vieron clavados en su compañero que había tacleado al hombre para que dejará de hacerle daño, ambos habían dado un par de volteretas en el piso mientras intentaban no sucumbir ante el contrario. La de traje moteado buscó su arma en el piso, encontrándolo un par de metros alejado de ella y sin mas empezó a arrastrarse con ayuda de sus brazos, sentía un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo que la hacia estremecer, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, siendo incapaz de escuchar nada más. Debía apurarse, sabía perfectamente que Chat Noir no duraría mucho tiempo, ni ella tampoco, después de todo sus kwamis parecían muy afectados por todo lo que ese hombre les había hecho.

El suelo tembló fuertemente, permitiendo que las fisuras en el suelo incrementaran su tamaño; detrás de ella el pavimento colapso llevándose a la torre Eiffel consigo, que bajaba rápidamente por el agujero que se había creado en la plancha de concreto.

La punta de la torre dio contra el piso, doblando ligeramente su punta antes de continuar con su caída, aquello solo alarmaba más a Chat Noir que había perdido la concentración en la batalla al ver el monumento de París casi caer sobre la azbache que continuaba arrastrándose, ajena a los escasos metros que la separaban de aquel agujero; esto le costo la poca ventaja que tenía, pues Hawk Moth había logrado quitárselo de encima y ahora intentaba ahorcarlo con su bastón.

Ladybug estaba cerca de su arma, casi podía rozarla con los dedos. Empujó nuevamente su cuerpo con ayuda de sus brazos, ignorando por completo que ahora solo quedaban dos puntos negros en sus aretes junto con el dolor de su cuerpo. Tomó el yo-yo fuertemente con su mano izquierda mientras se quejaba sonoramente por el esfuerzo que había tenido que usar para girarse sobre su brazo derecho, volteó a ver a su compañero que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas empujar al contrario. Marinette no pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver al chico en tales condiciones pero se obligo a calmarse antes de girar su yo-yo, solo tenía una oportunidad.

Aventó con todas sus fuerzas su arma, soltando un grito de dolor pero que decidió al ver su objetivo cumplido, pues había logrado lazar el cuerpo del hombre que aprisionaba a Adrien.

Hawk Moth vio curioso el hilo negro que lo rodeaba y al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a la parisina fue jalado por ella. El de traje lila había dado media vuelta en el aire, cayendo sin ningún miramiento contra el piso justo al frente del de antifaz negro.

-¡Chat ahora! -El de ojos verdes se apresuro a dar media vuelta sobre si mismo, para después tomar el broche en forma de mariposa del pecho del hombre que tanto mal había causado.

-¡No! -Gritó Hawk Moth mientras una penumbra violeta lo rodeaba y su prodigio se fragmenta a centímetros de Ladybug tras haber sido arrojado.

La mariposa negra salió del objeto, revoloteando en un escenario de París destruido, en un mundo a punto de colapsar. Adrien se detuvo a verla un segundo ¿cómo algo tan pequeño podía causar tanto caos?

-¡Chat!

La voz de la chica llamó su atención de inmediato, Marinette lloraba mientras negaba con la cabeza y rápidamente corrió hacia ella entendiendo lo que pasaba.

La azabache intentaba mover su brazo una y otra vez en un intento inútil, se vio rodeada por los brazos del chico que intentaba darle consuelo al tiempo que apresurado tomaba el yo-yo para girarlo y lanzarlo contra el akuma; este fue atrapado en un momento.

-Te tenemos -Dijo casi en un murmullo.

Y como Tikki les dijo antes de empezar la batalla, Chat Noir y Ladybug aventaron el yo-yo al cielo que se abrió en el punto mas alto para dejar salir a la mariposa blanca y el arma de la chica se convertía después en miles de catarinas que lo cubrieron todo a su paso.

Todo lo que estaba alrededor del par de adolescentes se tiño de rojo por la presencia de las catarinas, que al moverse dejaban ver todo tal cual estaban antes del enfrentamiento. Ante ellos se irguió la torre Eiffel en un segundo y el suelo dejó de emanar aquel calor que quemaba, en el cielo se prendieron una a una las estrellas que fueron opacadas cuando el Sol volvió a mostrarse.

Si fueran omnipresentes hubieran presenciado como el mundo era rodeados por el símbolo de la buena suerte para después expandir su poder en un halo de energía por el Universo.

El dolor de sus cuerpos paro en abrupto cuando se vieron rodeados por las mismas catarinas que ya lo habían arreglado todo, cuando estas desaparecieron ya no eran Ladybug y Chat Noir; Marinette estaba recargada en el pecho de Adrien que la abraza con cariño. Ambos kwamis habían caído en las manos de la azabache en el momento de la destransformación y ahora les brindaban una sonrisa exhausta.

-Bien hecho -Se atrevió a decir el rubio mientras atraía mas a la chica contra si.

-Bien hecho -Repitió la de ojos color cielo mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del contrario.

En el cielo volaban miles de mariposas blancas, los lamentos habían parado. Todo había terminado, era hora de volver a casa.

 **Gracias por leer, comentar y sus favoritos.**


	24. NUEVO COMIENZO

El cielo se tornó claro, las mariposas que durante tanto tiempo habían estado a su merced ahora volaban libres por París; los adolescentes que lo detuvieron en cada oportunidad se abrazaban a unos metros de él y junto a ellos, su prodigio.

Exhaló frustrado, levantándose tan rápido como le era posible y se fue intentando no llamar la atención de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ni de ninguna de las personas que se atravesaron en su camino y que miraban confundidos a su alrededor sin tener idea de lo que había pasado.

Después de todo su identidad seguía siendo un misterio para los héroes y él prefería que continuara así; terminar en prisión no estaba en sus planes.

Cada paso que daba estaba lleno de ira, sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus propias uñas empezaban a clavarse en las palmas de sus manos y si alguien se le ocurriera hablarle en ese momento terminaría gritándole sin ningún decoro. Estuvo a nada de ganar la partida, pero se confió demasiado y fue culpa de esa misma confianza que ahora se encontrara con nulas esperanzas de volver a verla.

¿De verdad debía olvidarla?

Quedándose solo con el recuerdo de sus ojos verdes, del sedoso cabello color oro que enmarcaba su bello rostro y de esa sonrisa tan dulce que lo sedaba cuando le era permitido verla.

Resignarse a que su calor terminaría de borrarse de su memoria, que su olor se desprendería como lo hacia de sus ropas ya viejas y que su risa sería un eco inentendible por el resto de su vida.

Así sería al menos, hasta que logrará encontrar otro camino para llegar a ella y de encontrar el modo de utilizar sus nuevos conocimientos sobre los héroes a su favor.

Pero por ahora necesitaba descansar.

En frente de la torre Eiffel seguían escondidos en el cuerpo del otro Adrien y Marinette, olvidándose del lugar en donde estaban y de lo cerca que habían estado de perder; con la chica escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del contrario y este con los ojos cerrados mientras la abrazaba.

Hasta que el estómago de Tikki y Plagg sonaron rompiendo el momento, ambos adolescentes dirigieron su vista a las pequeñas criaturas que descansaban en las manos de la joven parisina.

-Lo siento -Comentó la moteada mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Y qué esperaban? Detener a un villano siempre es muy cansado -Decía el gatito mientras se frotaba el estómago.

-Vamos, mi casa es la más cercana -El rubio ayudó a la chica a levantarse mientras que los kwamis se escondían en el bolso rosado.

-Espera ¿Y Hawk Moth? -La pareja se giró en busca del mayor, dándose cuenta de que estaban solos en el lugar -No puede ser...

-Ya no importa -El de ojos verdes se agachó para tomar el broche color lila -No puede hacer nada sin esto.

-Debemos regresárselo al maestro cuando Plagg y Tikki recuperen sus fuerzas.

El camino a la mansión Agreste fue silencioso pues ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. En el transcurso veían a las personas regresar a sus actividades antes del accidente, ignorantes de lo cerca que había estado todo de llegar a su fin.

Cuando llegaron la de ojos color cielo se dirigió a la habitación del rubio mientras él iba a la cocina para pedirle al cocinero la comida que necesitaban.

Marinette apenas se sentó cuando la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse, dejando ver al joven modelo con una charola donde venían el queso y las galletas junto con otros bocadillos para ellos, cuando la charola estuvo en la mesita de centro, Plagg salió de un salto para empezar a engullir su alimento. Tikki flotó con desgana para ponerse también a comer rápidamente pero no al paso en que lo hacia el gato.

-No comas tan rápido Plagg, te va a hacer daño -Regañó la parisina al kwami que hizo un leve puchero antes de intentar llevar el mismo ritmo que la de motas negras para que lo dejarán comer tranquilo.

-Lo siento Tikki, nos acabamos las galletas de la panadería de Marinette, solo tenemos las que cocina el chef.

-No pasa nada Adrien, gracias.

-También traje algo para nosotros, debemos reponer fuerzas.

-Gracias -La respuesta de la azabache fue apenas un susurro.

El rubio se sentó a un lado de la chica antes de ofrecerle un vaso de leche y tomaba para si uno de los emparedados que descansaban en el plato, comieron en silencio sintiendo como la tensión inundaba el lugar. Él parecía demasiado tenso, ella era un manojo de nervios.

-Marinette -La chica casi tiro su emparedado.

-¿Si, Adrien?

-Yo... quería disculparme -Las palabras del modelo confundieron a la chica.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

-Cuando nos quitaron los miraculous, debí apoyarte, no irme por mi cuenta a intentar solucionarlo todo.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco reaccione del mejor modo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, el rubio notó que la mano de la fémina descansaba a un lado suyo y sin pensarlo mucho acercó la suya hasta que ambas se rozaron ligeramente.

-Me alegra saber que eres tu.

El comentario produjo que todas las catarinas del interior de Marinette empezaran a volar estrepitosamente, se obligó a tomar aire lentamente esperando que con aquella acción los nervios disminuyeran para después entrelazar sus dedos con los del contrario.

-A mi también me alegra que seas tú, mucho -La mano masculina dio un ligero apretón a la de la azabache quien se giró para verlo; era extraño, se conocían mucho y a la vez no sabían casi nada del otro. Y en vez de sentirse incómodos por la situación estaban serenos, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

En un impulso del momento Adrien intento acercar su rostro al de la chica.

-¡Ahora me toca sufrir a mi! Ya lo estoy viendo. Marinette esto, Marinette lo otro. ¡Me voy a quedar sordo de oír el nombre de tu humana! -La voz del gatito negro había sido fuerte y clara.

-Plagg! -El rubio se giró abruptamente para verlo mal.

-¿Qué? Si ella va a estar igual. Tikki va a tener que ver fotografías tuyas como Chat Noir junto con las de modelo que ya están en la habitación de su humana. Hasta se le va a olvidar el color del lugar porque ya no lo va a ver.

-¡Plagg! -Quien ahora se quejaba era Marinette que se encontraba sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Y si mejor cambiamos de tema? -Cuestionó la catarina al ver lo tensos que se encontraban los portadores que se limitaron a asentir.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -Se apresuró a hablar el modelo- me refiero al sol apagándose y los temblores -Plagg se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Les dijimos que no era una buena idea que se quitaran los prodigios con los kwamis invertidos.

-¿Y esto ya había pasado antes? -Tikki rió ante la pregunta de la azabache.

-Claro ¿por qué crees que existen tantas historias sobre el fin del mundo?

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?

-Ya sabes, sin presiones -Plagg volvía a meter en su boca otro pedazo de queso mientras la moteada lo veía mal.

-Nuestro deber es guiarlos Marinette, no darles las respuestas.

-¿Y lo de Hawk Moth y los envases de cristal? -Fue la voz del varón la que ahora se dejo escuchar.

-Un modo de llenarnos de energía, quien fuera el hombre detrás de la máscara investigo mucho el asunto.

-No es cierto, es mil veces mas delicioso darme mi querido queso.

La pareja vio curiosa a los kwamis que no dijeron nada más, cuando terminaron se dirigieron al local de masajes del maestro Fu.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes, maestro -Respondieron el saludo al mismo tiempo.

El hombre se encontraba sentado en un cojín en el suelo y frente a él había dos del mismo tipo, señal de que los estaba esperando. Los adolescentes se sentaron sobre sus piernas del mismo modo en la que se encontraba el de camisa hawaiiana. Los kwamis de ambos salieron, saludando del mismo modo al maestro.

-Hola Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Le hemos traído algo -La azabache saco de su bolso el broche lila de mariposa, cuando el contrario lo tomo brillo por un par de segundos antes de tener un color opaco.

-Les agradezco su ayuda con este asunto, Nooroo podrá descansar tranquilamente hasta que se nuevamente necesario; deben sentirse orgullosos muchachos. Ahora París volverá a dormir tranquila gracias a ustedes- Marinette sonreía devuelta al hombre mayor, pero esta no duro mucho.

-¿Debemos regresar nuestros miraculous? -La tensión en Adrien era notoria ante la expectativa.

-Tendrán que regresármelos, pero no hoy, ni mañana. París todavía los necesita, no la dejen sin los héroes en quienes han aprendido a confiar.

-¿Y si no podemos afrontarlo? -Preguntó con miedo la azabache, recibiendo un movimiento negativo por parte del maestro.

-No hija. Todos cometemos equivocaciones, nuestro deber es solucionarlos. Que la batalla de hoy sea un recordatorio de ello- el hombre se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta que pudo posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la pareja- recuérdenlo bien, pueden afrontar cualquier adversidad siempre que estén juntos.

La puerta del establecimiento fue tocada un par de veces, los kwamis se escondieron nuevamente en la ropa de sus portadores al tiempo que la puerta era abierta.

-Buenas tardes señor, he venido a mi sesión de hoy.

-Pero claro, pase por favor -Adrien y Marinette se levantaron entendiendo que era momento de partir- por favor, recuerden lo que se hablo aquí.

Ambos chicos asintieron antes de despedirse del hombre que recién había llegado y del maestro Fu. Ya afuera del local el de ojos verdes tomo la mano femenina que lo vio extrañada.

-Ya oíste mi lady. No puedes deshacerte de este gato hagas lo que hagas- la sonrisa coqueta de Chat Noir en el rostro de Adrien provocaron que le temblaran las piernas a la chica que respondió sinceramente ante el comentario.

-No quiero deshacerme de ti chaton. Nunca -Y en un acto mas de Ladybug que de Marinette la joven se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a caminar por las bellas calles de París, arrastrando ligeramente al joven muchacho que ahora tenía una sonrisa de tonto enamorado por el beso.

FIN

 **Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y sus favoritos.** **Esta fue la tercer historia larga que escribí (de hecho fue escrita en paralelo a Al Descubierto, que fue parada abruptamente porque mi prioridad era esta historia).** **Qué fuera bajada de la plataforma y resubida fue porque quería arreglar algunas circunstancias ortográficas... quizás no los he arreglado todos, Pero creo que ahora se entiende mejor. XD**

 **El siguiente texto es parte de mi nota original, recuerden que está historia fue finalizada antes de la segunda temporada: Realmente pensé en hacer que Gabriel fuera el villano, pero no pude. Y no pude por el simple hecho de que considero que ya le llueve sobre mojado a Adrien; que no tiene a su madre, su relación con su padre es mala desde que ella no esta, tiene muchas actividades que por lo que sabemos realiza solo por hacer feliz a su padre (de quien creo yo, necesita unas palabras aprobatorias urgentemente) y hacer que su padre fuera el malo de la historia me sabe mal.** **Realmente espero que Thomas Astruc no tenga planeado que Gabriel sea el villano como en el PV. Me gusta creer que Hawk Moth es o el hermano de la sra. Agreste (¿No harían ustedes lo posible por tener de vuelta a un hermano?) o un enamorado suyo que vio sus sueños frustrados de un futuro juntos cuando ella se caso con Gabriel y ahora ve su oportunidad para tenerla para él.** **Por eso en ningún momento de la historia afirme que Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste. Y del mismo modo, cuando el hombre ve a Adrien se la piensa antes de mandar sus akumatizados por él. O porque también le importa por ser su hijo (si fuera Gabriel) o porque sabe que es importante para la mujer cuya fotografía esconde en su colguije.** **Y hace que los akumatizados vayan tras él tras decir que no lo puede dejar libre.** **Me parece que así todos estamos contentos, yo no digo que Gabriel es Hawk Moth pero ustedes pueden pensar que lo es si están de acuerdo a esa teoría.**

 _En su momento me pidieron un epílogo. En estos días lo estaré subiendo._


	25. EPÍLOGO

Marinette se encontraba en la azotea de su habitación, extendiendo un mantel en el piso donde pronto acomodaría algunos platillos que buscaban abarcar los diferentes gustos de sus invitados.

Algunos panecillos de queso para Plagg, galletas de mantequilla para Tikki y un rico quiché para Adrien y ella junto con algunos macarrons.

Les había pasado por la cabeza la idea de hacer aquel picnic en el parque donde se alzaba la estatua en su honor, sin embargo está fue desechada a favor de hacerlo en un lugar donde los kwamis pudiesen disfrutar sin esconderse de nadie.

Una pequeña celebración para ellos, que habían logrado sobrevivir a los extraños cambios que podían traer el desequilibrio de sus miraculous. Una semana después.

-¿Cariño? - La voz de su madre se coló desde el piso inferior -Adrien ha llegado.

-¡Ahora bajo mamá!

La azabache se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, deteniéndose en su diván donde dio un par de empujoncitos en la cabeza de su pequeña amiga que se encontraba dormida.

-Vamos Tikki, despierta. Ya están aquí.

-Los números son malos -Balbuseó la rojiza tras dar un manotazo y girarse a favor de seguir durmiendo.

La acción hizo reír a Marinette, que se apresuró a bajar. Seguramente su pequeña amiga despertaría al escuchar a Plagg merodear por la habitación.

-Hola, Adrien -Saludó alegre, consciente de que la mirada de su madre estaba fija en ellos.

-Hola, Marinette.

\- Ya todo esta listo arriba, ¿vamos?

-Por supuesto. Con permiso señora Cheng.

-Estas en tu casa Adrien.

El gato negro salió de su escondite apenas fue cerrada la trampilla de la habitación.

-¡Mira! Ya no están tus fotografías.

-¡Plagg! -Regañó la azabache, sonrojada.

-Oye, ¡yo sólo digo la verdad!

El kwami y la azabache se observaron con molestia durante unos segundos, deteniéndose en el momento que Adrien empezó a reír.

-¿Y tu de qué te ríes? ¿O es que quieres que hable de tu carpeta llena de fotos de Ladybug? ¿O las fotografías que descargaste de Marinette?

-¡Plagg!

Ahora quienes se veían amenazadoramente eran el rubio y el gato negro, bajo la atenta mirada de Marinette que se encontraba sonrojada.

-Buenos días -Saludó Tikki a los tres, antes de posarse en el hombro de Marinette.

-Buenas tardes, querrás decir - Le hizo saber Adrien a la catarina.

-¿A qué hora te dormiste anoche?

\- No lo sé, cuando acabe la temporada - Se quejó la kwami, frotando su mano contra su ojo.

-Tikki, cuando me fui a dormir te faltaban cuatro capítulos para terminar.

-Bueno, tampoco era mucho -Opinó Adrien.

-Pero cada capítulo dura una hora.

-Oh.

Plagg empezó a reír.

\- No pueden culparnos. Los humanos han hecho cosas muy divertidas en estos años.

-Como las bolas de estambre -Se burló Tikki, provocando que las orejas del gato negro se alzarán antes de dirigirse a la azabache.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Justo donde la dejaste Plagg.

El gato negro se giró hacia el escritorio, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la bola de estambre, girando con ella.

-Y yo que pensaba que no había nada que alejara a Plagg del camembert.

-¿Dijiste camembert? -Preguntó el gato.

-Creo que cantaste victoria demasiado pronto.

Ambos adolescentes empezaron a reír, deteniéndose sólo al notar que no habían despegado la mirada del contrario.

Adrien dio un paso, tomando la mano de la chica para plantar un beso en sus nudillos.

-¿Lista para nuestro picnic, mi lady?

-Por supuesto, gatito

-¡Son tan melosos! - Se quejó Plagg.

-Y eso es perfecto -Se burló Tikki.

 **¿Corto? Sí. XD** **Pero esto no puede ir más allá. La idea era mostrar un poco de la interacción de los cuatro después de que todo volvió a la normalidad, a sabiendas de que aún existe la necesidad de proteger París pero ya no de Hawk Moth.** **Además de que Plagg merecía reunirse con uno de los amores de su vida: la bola de estambre. XD** **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


End file.
